Once Again
by balthier-girl
Summary: In order to escape her father’s intolerable persistence for her to get married, Yuffie secretly travels to Edge to live with Cloud and Tifa, only to discover a mystery beyond any she has ever known.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** This is a remake of Once Again. I thought the plot needed more details, as well as the characters though the story is pretty much the same. As always, all Final Fantasy VII characters belong to Square-Enix.

--0--

PROLOGUE

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kadaj stood waiting by Wutai's entrance, feeling slightly impatient and very bored. He leaned casually on his bike as he dialed Yazoo's number on his cell phone.

"Boy, are you guys slow. Aren't you done yet?" Kadaj said impatiently.

"Not yet. We're almost done rounding up the children. We'd meet you once we've finished."

"Hurry up then. I can hardly wait for our _other_ appointment," Kadaj grinned evilly.

Yazoo's voice sounded amused. "As always. I can understand your impatience but not to worry. We're almost through here."

"Fine. I'd be waiting for you at the usual spot." Kadaj hung up. He'd just slipped his phone into his pocket when he heard the sound of someone crashing to the ground. He spun around to see a skinny black-haired girl scrambling over the ground to gather several brightly colored orbs that looked suspiciously like materia. Kadaj bent to pick one of the orbs that had came to rest beside his foot and examined it closely. He'd guessed right; the red orb was definitely materia.

"Excuse me, that's mine," Yuffie said tentatively to the silver-haired boy, stretching out her hand.

Kadaj stared at the girl for a moment, then looked down at her hand. After what seemed like several minutes, he placed the materia in her open palm. "Thanks," she said with a tentative smile and slipped the material into her brick-red satchel where, to Kadaj's surprise, were about a dozen materia. It had been impossible for them to find any materia anywhere and to be honest they hadn't really needed it. But it might prove to come in handy.

Kadaj was contemplating whether he should get rid of the girl and take the materia from her when she suddenly asked him a very alarming question.

"Say, have we met before?"

"Not likely," Kadaj said shortly and quickly mounted his bike. This was not the time to blow their cover. But Yuffie wouldn't take that for an answer.

"But you look really familiar. I'm sure we must have met somewhere."

Kadaj was getting annoyed and irritated by her persistence and his anger most have shown in his face as she suddenly looked startled.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I just thought -"

"We haven't met before, final," Kadaj yelled at her. He quickly started his bike and without another word zoomed off.

Yuffie was both surprised and confused as she watched him go. But her surprised state didn't last long as anger quickly took over. Who the hell did he think he was, speaking to her so rudely when she'd only asked him a few questions in a polite manner? Anyway, she didn't have time to think about some ill-mannered guy when she had something far more important in her mind. She pulled out her cell phone and eagerly dialed Cloud's number. But after several attempts with no answer and getting thoroughly exasperated, she decided to leave a message for him. Hopefully, he'd call her once he received her message.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud Strife pulled to a stop in front of the old church in a ruined and destroyed Midgar. He'd lived here ever since he discovered had geostigma in his body. His discreet departure from Tifa, Marlene and Denzel had been very painful but he needed time to be by himself. It was strange that this old church was the one place where he felt at peace and could find surcease for his tormented soul. Was it because of Aerith?

His cell phone beeped, signaling that he had a new message. Cloud sighed when he saw that it was from Yuffie, nevertheless, he decided to hear what she had to say.

_Surprise! It's me, Yuffie._

_So, hey, all the kids have disappeared from Wutai._

_Have you heard anything?_

_Give me a ring and fill me in, okay?_

What does she mean by all the children had disappeared from Wutai? What did she expect him to do, though the whole affair sounded suspicious? One thing for sure was that he wasn't about to hear anything about Wutai from where he was. He slipped the phone into his pocket, determined not to reply. After all, he hardly had any business to do with Wutai.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For days, Yuffie waited impatiently for Cloud's reply though nothing was forthcoming. She'd been gathering information all over town but no one seemed to know where the children had gone to or who had taken them. She contacted Cid and Tifa but they too didn't know anything about the mysterious disappearance. She wondered why the guy she saw standing by Wutai's entrance kept popping up in her mind every now and then.

After waiting six days, she was beginning to loose hope to get any reply from Cloud or any news from the others when Cid phoned her. She quickly answered the call, speaking hastily before he could explain the reason why he'd called her.

"So, have you found out anything about it?" she asked eagerly.

"Whoa there, wait a sec. I've got interesting news for ya."

"Interesting news?" she repeated suspiciously.

"We've discovered where the children are and who took them."

"Really? You have? Who are they? Where are the children?" she asked excitedly.

"No time to explain details to you at the moment. I'll tell you everything later. We have to get to Edge as soon as possible. Everyone's waiting. I'm coming to fetch you now so get ready."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say for once," Cid said exasperatedly.

"Alright. I'd be waiting for you." Yuffie quickly hung up and rushed to her room to get ready.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie listened attentively as Vincent explained everything to them aboard Shera. What irked her most was that some silver-haired guys who appeared to be with Jenova had not only stolen the children, but taken away all their materia and were harboring a grudge against Cloud. She couldn't let them get away with that. But wait, those silver-haired guys, could they have anything to do with the rude boy she'd seen at Wutai's entrance? He definitely had silvered hair and his arrogant and evasive manner proved that he might have had evil intentions in Midgar.

When they arrived, Edge was already in chaos. Someone had summoned Bahamut and now the city was in an uproar. Yuffie quickly got her parachute on while the others were preparing to descend. One by one, they left Shera. Yuffie didn't waste time to jump down, despite her fear of heights, her shuriken gripped tightly and ready. She landed very close to where Tifa and a cute little boy stood. She quickly got rid of the parachute and after composing herself, turned towards them.

"Alright, you've been touching my materia," she didn't hesitate to say.

"The bad guys, naturally," Tifa said with a small smile.

The memory of the silver-haired boy quickly flashed in her mind and she felt herself getting angry. That jerk! Yuffie made a loud angry sound and dashed to join the others in combat.

She fought to the best of her capabilities. Bahamut proved to be very tough to deal with and even Cid and Vincent were having problems with him. She was highly relieved when she Cloud come to the rescue. A small smile touched her lips as she watched him take on Bahamut alone. He hadn't changed at all since last they met.

Cloud gave Bahamut a very hard blow and Bahamut fell with a loud angry sound. Getting up, he roared, a blue mist forming in his mouth as he suddenly started rising to the air. Cloud quickly went after him. Barret was first to give him support, followed by Cid who helped him mount higher into the air. Yuffie was determined to help Cloud the best she could. After Red had given his own support, Yuffie quickly appeared, giving Cloud a boost. Yuffie watched as Cloud met up with Bahamut, her heart hammering against her chest. After several seconds, Cloud finally managed to defeat Bahamut. Yuffie let out a relieved breath but it seemed that all wasn't over as Cloud quickly went away to get his bike.

"Yuffie, let's go. It's starting," Vincent called to her.

Yuffie nodded, her face serious, as they hurried quickly to board Shera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie waited impatiently as Cid maneuvered Shera towards the area in ruined Midgar where Cloud and the silver-haired boy were fighting. She was carrying an armful of materia and she couldn't wait to give it to him and also help him out in the battle. She spotted Cloud and the sight of him made her grow excited.

"Cloud, I brought you materia." Shera made a jerky movement that almost made her loose her balance and spill all her materia. She yelled at Cid, "Hey, watch it."

Even Barret was showing his impatience but Vincent spoke up, explaining the situation and who the boy actually was. Yuffie was shocked when she heard that Kadaj was a sort of larvae and a remnant of Sephiroth and expressed her shock verbally. When Vincent went further in his explanation and said they should leave Cloud to fight this battle, Yuffie was completely lost. She was even wondering why Tifa agreed with him. Why shouldn't they help Cloud out?

After displaying her annoyance when no one would explain to her what was going on, Tifa further explained it to everyone. Finally understanding, she couldn't help but add a comment of her own about Cloud and Tifa smilingly couldn't help answering back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They watched the entire battle and where ecstatic when Cloud won and the battle was over. Yuffie couldn't hide her jubilation but deep down, she felt a tiny twinge of regret as she watched Kadaj fade away. She didn't know why she should care about someone she barely know, especial someone as evil as him.

Their jubilation instantly switched to shock and horror as the watched Cloud taken by a sudden explosion. Yuffie was terribly shocked to a point that she could barely concentrate on anything that was going on around her for several minutes, even when they disembarked Shera. But she was able to come out partially from her shocked state when Tifa told the others that they should all go to the ruined church in Midgar. Marlene, and some of the children, had heard Aerith's voice. She'd told them that Cloud would be in the old church. Yuffie was confused but didn't say anything as they went there, though hope sprang inside her. To her surprise several people, many of them children, were already there waiting. And what Marlene and the other children said was very true; Cloud was indeed waiting for them, lying unconsciously in a pool of water. He woke up, looking around him with confusion. They couldn't help smiling and throwing heartfelt comments at him.

It was a very memorable day for Yuffie. All the children were cured of geostigma. She could see the happiness clearly expressed in the faces of all the people gathered there and she thought vaguely about Kadaj's short existence. She wondered why she couldn't get him rooted out of her mind. It unnerved her but she couldn't help herself. It seemed very strange indeed that her first encounter with him had left such a lasting impression on her.

--0--

**Note on chapter:** This chapter is a quick summary of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and introduction to the story. I know this chapter is too simple but it's difficult writing anything based directly on the movie's plot. Anyway, the future chapters promise to be way more exciting.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie let out a sigh of relief when she finally saw the distant image of the town, Edge, several miles off. She had been traveling for days just to get here and was clearly exhausted. She wondered if she could stomach another's day journey as she was completely broke and had run out of food. Probably she might have fainted along the way. If only she had had more time to prepare. She had hurried away, or to be more exact, virtually ran away from Wutai to escape from her father and his insane ideas. She didn't know what had gotten into him all of a sudden but right after the battle with Sephiroth and his remnants, he suddenly began pestering her about settling down (of all things) and finding a 'handsome young man' to get married to, just like any 'decent young woman from Wutai in their right mind would do'. He grew so persistent and intolerable that Yuffie had to flee before he drove her nuts. Anyone who knew her knew very enough knew that marriage was the last thing on her mind and it might take another ten years or more before she ever starts considering it. She guessed that the way she hanged around with Cloud and the others had stirred her old man's agitation. She couldn't understand why parents choose to intrude in their children's lives, as if it wasn't the choice of the child to get married or remain in celibacy for the rest of their lives. As for her, she wouldn't let her father or anyone else control her life for her. She was determined to stay in Edge with Tifa and Cloud till he abandons his stupid scheme of frequenting matchmakers and forcing her to get married.

When Yuffie arrived Edge, she wondered what Cloud and Tifa's reaction would be if they saw her. She hadn't had time to notify them that she was coming. She didn't want to burden anyone but she had no choice.

Yuffie wound her way through the streets of Edge in search of 7th heaven. Turning a corner, she collided with someone whose face was shielded with a hood. She mumbled her apologizes and went on her way, oblivious to the fact that the person was stood watching her go with sudden interest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, what would it be, sir?" the saleswoman said huskily to the silver-haired youth in front of her, batting her eyelashes seductively at him. She looked him up and down appreciatively. She had never seen him before but was truly a fine specimen. He wasn't handsome; that would be an understatement of this boy's appearance. He was _extremely beautiful,_ _very ethereal_ and _devilishly attractive_. She never would have imagined that after all these years of working in this dark unfrequented shop she'd ever get the chance to meet someone like _this_. It was a miracle, and a wonderful one at that.

The silver-haired youth paid very little attention to the blond woman dressed in a navy skirt suit before him as he looked at items displayed in the glass behind her. Materia was so rare it was almost an impossibility to come across them. Fortunately, he was able to find this weapon shop that sold materia. It was practically hidden in an almost empty street. They had very few materia, which were all weak ones, but he wasn't interested in getting any powerful materia...not yet. According to the information he'd gleaned from the streets, all the items in this shop were either stolen or smuggled.

"I'd have that materia." The silver-haired youth pointed to a bright green materia.

"Very sound choice sir," said the woman, staring directly into his eyes. "That's 4500 gils."

"_What?_ 4500 gils?" That was all of his savings.

"Well, since materia has become rare, their prices have gone really high," she said, almost breathlessly, her lips curling into a soft, lewd smile. She leaned across the counter and looked expectantly at him with sparkling eyes.

The youth grudgingly paid for the materia. He was getting highly uncomfortable under the woman's strange scrutiny. He felt bile rise in his throat as the woman maneuvered so her fingertips brushed the back of his hand as he collected the receipt and the materia from her.

_What soft skin. _"Thank you for shopping at Edge's A-z Weapon shop. I hope you'd come again." Instead of bowing formally like other clerks, she looked at him in that strange way again and tried holding his gaze with hers.

_Damn flirt! _The silver-haired boy gave her a nasty look and walked hastily out of the shop without a backwards glance. Nothing would ever make him go back into _that_ shop again no matter how much it might be of use to him in the future. He hated it when people (especially women) regarded him in that utterly ridiculous way, as if inviting him to do something.

He glanced up at the sky and noticed it was growing dark. He had to get back home before his brothers start getting worried. He pulled the hood of his black top over his head so people wouldn't notice his silver hair and walked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Yuffie reached 7th Heaven it was already dark and she was panting with exhaustion. She'd gone around in circles and though she wasn't sure of where she was heading, she stubbornly felt that she could remember where Cloud, Tifa and the children lived. When she could no longer ignore that little voice in her head that kept saying she didn't have a clue of where 7th Heaven was and she was acting foolish, she decided to ask for directions. At first, she tried calling Cloud but he was determined not to answer of her calls. Bristling with annoyance over Cloud's attitude and highly frustration, Yuffie was barely polite when she asked people of the bar's location.

Yuffie pushed the door of the bar opened and stepped in. If she ever saw Cloud in there, she'd be sure to give him a piece of her mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That answer is wrong Marlene. Twelve times five is sixty, not sixty-two," Tifa remarked, taking a peek at Marlene's work as she cleaned and arranged the tables around the bar.

Marlene blew an exasperated breath. "Why does it have to be sixty?"

"Because that is how it should be, Marlene ... and Denzel, could you please help me?"

Marlene grumpily erased her first answer and wrote the correct one while Denzel proceeded to help Tifa with the tables.

"Done!" said Marlene triumphantly, putting aside her books and pulling towards her a large drawing book where she'd been busy drawing a picture of Cloud and Tifa.

"Will Cloud be home soon, Tifa? It's been almost three hours since he left," said Denzel, looking worried.

Tifa smiled reassuringly. "No worries. He has some important delivery to make. He'd be back soon."

"How unfortunate. And I came here specially to see him," said a sarcastic voice behind them.

The three of them turned to see Yuffie standing at the entrance, hands on her hips and glaring from right to left as if looking for some obnoxious thing.

"It's you, Yuffie. I'm so glad to see you," said Tifa cheerfully.

"Do you know where Cloud has gone to? I tried calling him but he doesn't even care to respond," said Yuffie angrily, still not facing the trio before her.

_Typical Cloud._ "He's gone out but he'd be back soon."

"I see," said Yuffie, finally giving up and looking at them with a broad smile. "Well, you guys are looking lively."

"Thanks," said Tifa. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Yuffie scratched her head, looking awkward. "Um, right. Sorry."

"What are you doing in Edge?" asked Marlene, smilingly.

"Well, I thought I'd come spend some time here. Besides, Wutai doesn't seem favorable for my ninja practice. It'd great if -"

"Wow, you're a real ninja?" asked Denzel, eyes shining with admiration.

Yuffie blushed with pleasure. "Yes. Just newly became a professional."

"Awesome! I've almost never seen a ninja."

"I thought I told you she was a ninja," said Marlene testily.

"I know but I wasn't convinced."

Yuffie frowned a bit, wondering if she should take that as a compliment.

"Would you be staying?" said Tifa, looking at Yuffie's backpack.

Yuffie beamed. "I hope you don't mind. I'm running away from somebody and I really don't have anywhere else to go. I thought I'd find temporary shelter with you guys."

Tifa frowned. "Don't tell me you've been out looking for trouble again."

Yuffie looked momentarily embarrassed. "No, no, not at all. This is totally different."

Tifa smiled. "Okay. I trust you this time but make sure you're telling me the truth."

"'Course. Don't I always?" said Yuffie cockily.

Tifa rolled her eyes and went behind the counter to take care of the remaining dirty dishes. "Marlene, can you show Yuffie into the guestroom?"

"Of course." Marlene beamed. She went up to Yuffie and took her hand. "Come on, let's go."

Yuffie turned to Tifa. "Say, can you call me if Cloud ever comes back."

"No problem." Yuffie grinned at Tifa before following Marlene to the living quarters.

Yuffie did not leave her new room till dinnertime. She ate whatever Tifa gave her ravenously. The food was so good Yuffie was almost in tears. Marlene and Denzel were clearly amused that she ate as if she hadn't seen any food in days.

Dinner over and Cloud wasn't yet back. Tifa was starting to get worried and she tried to reach him a couple of times on his cell phone but all her efforts proved abortive. No matter what she said to assure Marlene and Denzel that everything was all right and they should go to bed fell on deaf ears. Now and then, their eyes would wander to the door as if the expected him to walk through it any moment. To distract them, Yuffie told them outrageous stories, which they listened to skeptically.

They were arguing on a particular part of a story when a princess was gulped up by a mighty dragon and Tifa was laughing at the way Marlene and Denzel were frustrating Yuffie with their skeptical remarks, when Cloud suddenly emerged inside, looking positively tired.

"Cloud, you're back," said Tifa happily, rising from her seat.

"You're back," Denzel said excitedly as both him and Marlene moved towards Cloud.

As for Yuffie, she wasn't about to give him such a hearty welcome. The moment he stepped inside, it didn't take long for her to start ranting at him for being so inconsiderate about those around him. Cloud looked at her with annoyance and asked what she was doing here. When Yuffie wouldn't tell him anything that made sense to him, he let himself be dragged to the living quarters behind the bars by the excited Marlene and Denzel after a few words to Tifa and without one single word to her, infuriating Yuffie further. For all he knew, she could have been part of the wall.

"Who does he think he is, treating other people like trash?" Yuffie yelled, and stamped her foot.

"Yuffie, don't take what Cloud seriously. I think he's just too tired."

"He hasn't changed one bit."

"Yuffie?" said Tifa weakly.

"Oh well, I'm going to bed. I'd see you in the morning," Yuffie angrily made her way back to her room. She slammed the door hard and flopped down on the bed, murmuring angrily. Some minutes passed before her anger began to recede and she wondered if she hadn't been a little too harsh on Cloud. After all, he did look very tired and he might be angry when she suddenly started yelling at him.

Yuffie punched the pillow behind her head and turned to one side and closed her eyes. Probably she'd apologize to Cloud in the morning if she'd get the chance to see him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Yuffie woke up the next morning, Cloud had already left the house and Tifa was getting breakfast ready in the bar. She'd passed Marlene and Denzel's room on her way down and they were still asleep.

"Did Cloud have to leave so early? It's barely eight o'clock and it's a Saturday."

"I guess he has something important to do. He said he'd be back by midday."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'd go out for my morning training."

Tifa blinked. "Are you going to practice in town? That seems very unlikely."

"Don't be silly, Tifa. I don't intend to use my weapon in a town full of people. Besides, everyone would think I'm crazy. I spotted a small forest on my way to Edge and I guess it would suit perfectly as my training arena."

Tifa smiled. "I didn't think you were so serious about practice."

"Guess so," Yuffie said succinctly. Actually, she'd taken more interest in training ever since their last battle together.

"Well, wouldn't you eat anything before you go."

"I never eat anything before practice in case I throw up."

"Okay. Then, I'd prepare something small for you when you get back."

"Thanks a lot, Tifa." Yuffie went into her room to get her Fuma Shuriken. Some good exercise was exactly what she needed to start the day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took Yuffie up to two hours before she could locate the forest. It was farther away from Edge than she thought, and larger than she imagined. She could have found it sooner if not for her pig-headed stubbornness. Fortunately, she was able to locate the forest on her own this time.

It took Yuffie almost an hour to find a suitable spot for her training but in less than half an hour she gave up her training due to fatigue and hunger. She regretted having turned down Tifa's offer of breakfast. Lack of food was making her dizzy and she barely had the strength to move about.

Yuffie got up from where she'd slumped against a tree to catch her breath. There was no way she could practice with an empty stomach. She'd go back to Edge, quickly grab a bite to eat and then come back to resume her training. She picked up her Fuma Shuriken and kept it by the tree. A thought came to her mind and she brought out her cell phone (she always brought it along wherever she went, just in case). She sent a brief message to Cloud then returned the phone back into her pocket and made her way out of the forest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Do you want me to tell Tifa you wouldn't be back for another week?" Cloud demanded calmly, speaking into his cell phone. He was on the outskirts of Edge, having done a particularly important delivery, and was now on his way back to 7th Heaven.

"_It's not like I don't want to be back home but those lousy fools down at the oil field wont let go of me,_" said Barret's gruff voice at the other end. "_I promised Marlene I'd be back before week-end but now, I'm not sure when I'd return. Seems like the bastards have thwarted my plans. She'd be seriously disappointed._"

"Don't worry. I'd explain your absence to Marlene and the others."

"_Thanks, spiky. I really owe you one._"

Cloud hung up but no sooner, his cell phone beeped. He checked the new text message he'd received. He frowned when he saw it was from Yuffie but it contained a single and unexpected sentence.

_Sorry for yesterday – Yuffie_

The frown vanished, replaced by a smile. Cloud slipped the phone back into his pocket, started the engine of Fernir and drove off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Cloud, can I come in?" asked Tifa, watching Cloud writing something in his office.

"Come in," said Cloud simply without looking up at her.

Tifa sighed and stepped inside. She felt that Cloud was drifting further off from her reach. It seemed like he was becoming even more sequestered. Or was she just imagining things?

"What are you doing?

"Keeping a record for Strife Delivery, as you asked me to."

Tifa smiled faintly. "I thought you hated that." She sat down in the only spare chair.

"Barret wouldn't be able to come back home for a while. He asked me to send you all his apologies."

"Oh, I see," was all Tifa could say.

There was a short pause.

"Where's Yuffie?" Cloud said suddenly.

"She left since morning. Ninja practice."

"I see."

"Are you sorry for yesterday?"

Cloud smiled. "Actually, I think we've reached a reconciliation."

Tifa blinked with confusion. "Reconciliation?"

"Never mind."

Another pause.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, Tifa?"

"Why are you distancing yourself from us…from me?" Tifa said bluntly. She hadn't intended to say that but it just slipped out of her mouth.

Cloud blinked innocently. "Distancing myself?"

Tifa wrung her hands nervously. She didn't like talking about _her_ with Cloud but it couldn't be helped. "Are you still missing _her_?" Cloud looked confused. "You've been very thoughtful and more to yourself lately. Is it Aerith you're thinking about?"

She expected Cloud to deny her statement but surprisingly, he averted his eyes and said without emotion, "I'd be lying if I said no." Tifa bit her lip and looked away. Would Cloud ever think of her as nothing more than a friend?

"It's true that I've been thinking about my life, and about Aerith."

That was the last thing she wanted to hear and she resisted the urge to cover both her ears. "Aerith will always be a fond memory," Tifa said simply.

"She's more than that to me."

Tifa got up abruptly. "I know."

"Still, I have to keep living my life the best way I can, if only for her sake...and for you too, Tifa."

Tifa felt her heart lurch as he looked at her warmly. Could Cloud be confessing his affection for her? "As well as for Marlene and Denzel, and all those who believe in me."

"I-I see," Tifa stammered. "W-well, I'll see you later."

She quickly scrambled out of Cloud's office, her heart hammering loudly against her ribs. Despite a warm feeling coursing through her body, she wondered why she felt a twinge of sadness and loneliness deep down inside her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie had only planned to refill her stomach in Edge and return straight back to her practice. But it was against her nature for her to keep to one plan or idea in her head. Before she knew it, she was wandering about the town, shopping and having fun. The first time she came to Edge was during the battle against Sephiroth's remnants but she'd stayed only a little while and hadn't had time to explore.

Yuffie was having so much fun that she completely forgot about the time. Before she realized it, it was already growing dark. She started for home with all the things she'd bought. She had not yet reached 7th Heaven when it suddenly dawned on her that she forgot her Fuma Shuriken in the forest. She cursed softly when she remembered her training sessions. How could she have been so stupid to forget about it? Yuffie turned back and started in the direction of the town's exit.

The sky had turned indigo by the time Yuffie stepped into the forest. She would never dream of venturing in here at night and to say the honest truth, she was a bit afraid. Praying she wouldn't get lost as she so often did, Yuffie went in search of her weapon, very cautious of where she was heading and what she was stepping on. She was very relieved when she was able to locate the clearing she'd used for practice in no time and found her Shuriken exactly where she had kept it.

Yuffie quickly picked it up and was about to find her way out of the forest again when she heard swishing, swirling and slicing sounds like someone practicing with a sword. She'd heard those sounds so often whenever Cloud was in combat. She gulped and wondered who it could be. Was it Cloud? Walking very quietly, Yuffie moved in the direction of the sound. It became louder the more she approached and the sounds led her to a wide clearing that was illuminated by the moon where a young man wearing a hood over his head was practicing. He was fighting with such elegancy that Yuffie was momentarily engrossed, but after a particularly difficult move, the hood slip off, revealing silver hair. Yuffie gasped.

Yuffie caught a glimpse of his face and knew immediately who it was. She'd seen that face before at Wutai. It was the same arrogant boy who had spoken so rudely to her. The boy Vincent describe as Sephiroth's remnant and Cloud had identified as Kadaj. Trembling all over from fear, Yuffie moved backwards slowly, hoping he hadn't heard her approach. Then she felt frozen to the spot as she stepped on a branch and it cracked loudly, drawing his attention. He turned slowly to look at her, a malevolent expression on his face. At that moment, she knew she was doomed.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie watched in abject terror as Kadaj turned to face her fully, a malevolent look on his face. He hadn't changed at all since the last time she saw him, six months ago. He was paler and he slimmer than she remembered and his hair had grown longish. But he looked every bit as threatening as he did the first time she saw him.

Staring at the girl before him, Kadaj couldn't help smirking. She was the same brat he'd seen at Wutai's entrance who'd had asked him some rather inquiring questions and the one he'd bumped into in Edge. He'd been expecting to meet her again but not in this perfect way.

At Kadaj's sudden approach, Yuffie scurried backwards so fast and carelessly that she finally lost balance and landed unceremoniously on her bottom. Her shopping bags fell to the ground and the whole contents scattered on the ground. Her Fuma Shuriken fell a few some centimeters away and she made to reach it when Kadaj placed a foot on of it firmly and raised his sword at her.

"What a pleasant surprise. I never thought I would see you here," he said smugly, looking down at her maliciously. She looked up at him fearfully; his head was cocked to his side so only a sliver of his face was visible through the fall of his shiny silver hair.

"Are you scared _little_ girl?"

Yuffie felt anger rising inside her despite her fear. _Little girl?_ Who was he mocking? "I'm no little girl. For your information, I'm the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi from Wutai," said Yuffie indignantly, and hoped he didn't notice the slight quivering in her voice.

"I don't need your personal information before I kill you." Kadaj lifted his double-edged sword at her deliberately.

At that moment, Yuffie knew exactly what she had to do. Before Kadaj could lift his sword high enough so it pressed against her throat, Yuffie scrambled to her feet and ran for it.

She ran as fast as she could through the forest, heading for the exit. Tree branches scratched at her but she could care less. She fell once but quickly recovered and began running again. Yuffie didn't know when it began raining. The thin white threads were slanting and swirling with the wind; the ground was become slippery and muddy but she ran on without looking back. She was blind to the fact that there was a deep slope just ahead of her and before she knew it, she slipped and was tumbling, rolling and screaming until she hit the ground with a loud thud. She tried getting up but a piercing pain sliced through her and she bit down on her lower lip until it bleed, hoping that the throbbing pain would subside but it didn't. She felt as if several knifes were piercing her body everywhere and felt something warm trickled down her left temple. Yuffie heard heavy footsteps moving through the squelchy ground. She tried raising herself but she felt completely immobile. She turned her head with difficulty to see Kadaj coming towards her with an amused expression on his face. Tears blurred her vision.

"C-Cloud," she muttered softly before she lost consciousness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tifa was growing very worried over Yuffie's sudden disappearance. Even though Yuffie often disappeared without warning and suddenly reappear with some rare item, she felt this one was different. Four days had passed and she'd heard nothing from Yuffie, which was strange. Cloud had been searching around and making inquires but nothing was forthcoming.

"Cloud, I'm seriously getting worried. We've searched everywhere for Yuffie and she's nowhere to be found," Tifa told him when they were alone in the bar.

"I've called the others and they have no clue of where she is. For all we know, she might have gone on a sudden adventure and forgot to inform us, like she used to."

"But her belongings are still in the guestroom. What if something happened to her?"

"Tifa," Cloud said gently, "You're just thinking too much. Remember Yuffie is part of the group and she's shown us more than once she can handle things on her own."

Tifa hunched her shoulders. "Maybe you're right, but still -"

Cloud squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "You need to rest. You're overworking yourself."

"Yes, I guess your right." She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Tifa. Tomorrow I'd continue searching around for her and probably this time I'd be able to find something useful."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie woke up, feeling comfortable and so drowsy she felt like dozing off again but distant whispering stopped her from falling asleep again. With difficulty, she forced her heavy lids open and stared at the bare ceiling blearily. All of a sudden, all the pain she felt before came flooding back, though considerably less. The voices were becoming more distinct and she could hear what they were saying.

"Was there any need of you bringing this girl?"

"There was nothing I could she. She has already seen my face and recognized me."

"You could have disposed of her."

"No."

"Why?"

"I thought she might be of use to us. She seems to know brother," she heard Kadaj reply the more deeper voice.

"You know he's not our priority."

"Of course."

"But what do you intended to achieve by keeping her here."

"There's something I want to know about her."

"Hmm. If you so important to you then we can wait a little longer."

There was a moment silence.

"Where is Loz?"

"Buying provisions I think. It's getting more risky going outside."

Both of them withdrew from the room, leaving Yuffie alone. Yuffie tried sitting up in the bed but it was too much of an effort for her so she lay still and pondered what she just heard.

_Why was Kadaj still alive? And who was that guy he was talking to?_

_Another remnant?_

_What did Kadaj mean by 'she seemed to know brother'?_

_What were they after?_

_What about the reunion? And Jenova? And Sephiroth?_

_Was Sephiroth still alive?_

Her battered mind couldn't find any answers to her numerous questions and she soon drifted back to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Yuffie awoke again, she felt stronger and disoriented. The pain had almost vanished and surprising, she was able to drag herself into a sitting position. Her head, arms and legs were swathed in bandages and she still wore the same clothes as before though they were torn in some places. She looked around the dull room and felt frozen in place when she heard his voice.

"You're finally awake. I was beginning to get worried."

Yuffie turned to see Kadaj leaning casually against the doorjamb, his piercing green eyes looking at her steadily. He was no longer wearing a tight leather outfit but a black top, much like Cloud's except it had long sleeves and a hood and black fitting pants with a zipper on each side.

"Why am I here?" Yuffie demanded harshly, suppressing a small voice that said he was quite good-looking.

"I saved you before you could die out there in the rain, and brought you here," Kadaj drawled and looked away from her.

"Why did you save me? I thought you wanted to kill?" asked Yuffie coldly.

"Probably because I found out that you could be very useful to me."

Yuffie eyed Kadaj suspiciously. She became panicky as Kadaj straightened up and walked towards her.

"Let me go," she spat at him.

"I'm not holding you."

Yuffie glared at him. "I don't want to stay here with you. Let me go."

"So you can go back to Cloud?"

Yuffie looked at him with great surprise. "How did you know about Cloud?"

"I have my ways. Besides," he was dangerously close to the bed now and looking down at her smugly, "I have no choice but to keep you here, for other reasons."

"Are you thinking of using me as bait to get Cloud?"

"Who knows? Probably I am."

"No way. I wont let that happen."

Kadaj smirked. "That's if you can stop me."

Yuffie bit her lip and turned her face away from his penetrating stare but he gripped her chin and made her look directly into his eyes. "Whatever happens, you'd stay here for as long as I want. I wouldn't let you go anywhere until I have my answers."

Yuffie slapped his hand away and looked at him malevolently. "Answers for what?" Kadaj laughed quietly and turned towards the door.

"Wait -"

"Take my advice, don't think of running away. I assure you that you are not left unguarded, even though it might seem otherwise." With that, Kadaj left, leaving behind a flabbergasted Yuffie.

The instant Kadaj left Yuffie began quivering and felt tears forming in her eyes. How could she have gotten herself into this mess? How was it possible that Kadaj was still alive? She didn't know what Kadaj and the other remnants were planning to do, but she wouldn't let anyone use her to get to Cloud. Never. She swore with determination that she'd find a way to escape, despite Kadaj's warning and her frail body.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Kadaj stepped out of room where Yuffie was, he saw Yazoo leaning against the wall opposite the door with a serious expression on his face.

"I want you and Loz to watch over her. Make sure she doesn't escape." Yazoo remained silent and Kadaj was about to move away without addressing him another word.

"Are you sure of what you're doing?"

Kadaj stopped. It took him a moment to answer. "I can't say. Probably she holds the answer I'm looking for."

Yazoo snorted and pushed himself off the wall. "That brat can't be of any use to us."

"Maybe. We'd just wait and see." As Yazoo watched Kadaj leave he wondered what might be going on in his younger brother's mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie was glad when night came. All day she'd thought of a method of escape and once she'd freed herself from their clutches she would immediately warn Cloud and the others that Sephiroth's remnants, probably himself, weren't dead after all. Of course, she could inform Cloud using her cell phone but she'd searched everywhere on her and couldn't find it. The only option was to escape and meet him personally.

She tore the bandages off her body. There wasn't much need for them since the wounds were almost fully healed. To replenish some of her energy, she drank a portion from the small vial of elixir she usually kept in her pocket in case of injuries. She slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the window. It was almost midnight and she was sure Kadaj and the others would think that she was asleep by now. She'd feigned sleep each time they came to check on her, to give them the impression that she really had no energy to get out of bed.

Yuffie silently pushed the window open and jumped down from the second storey building and almost lost her footing because she was still weak. She noticed how deserted the area was. There was no living soul around and even though in was dark, she knew that she was in ruined Midgar. She glanced surreptitiously around her to make sure no one was lurking in the dark or observing her, then broke into a run. She had only one thing in mind: head directly for 7th Heaven as planned and inform Cloud and Tifa of the remnants' existence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz watched Yuffie run towards Edge with amusement. Did she think it would be that easy for her to escape them?

"So, that's the girl you brought in," said Loz, smirking.

"I didn't think she would be that stupid," said Yazoo with a sinister smile.

Kadaj mirrored Loz's smirk. "I warned her but she chose to ignore me, to her own peril." He was leaning casually on the windowsill and looking at the spot where Yuffie had just disappeared.

"Nevertheless, you'd have to get her back, Kadaj." Yazoo turned and made for the door.

Kadaj glanced at Yazoo, his face momentarily serious. "Why me?"

Yazoo peered over his shoulder, his hand on the doorknob. "She's your responsibility since you insisted for her to stay."

The smirk reappeared on Kadaj's face. His responsibility, indeed! He'd make sure she pays for running away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie ran quickly in the direction of 7th Heaven. Everywhere was dark and empty and Yuffie didn't know how close to Edge she was or if she was heading in the right direction but she never lost hope. She paused to look around and saw distant squares of light. A smile curved her lips. She was getting there.

Yuffie felt petrified when she heard sudden distant footfalls behind her. She whipped around to see who it was but she saw no one.

"Who's there?" she shouted but there was no one answered. Still, the footfalls were growing louder. Horrified, Yuffie broke into a run. She didn't stop until she was sure the sounds had disappeared. By that time, she had already reached Edge. She was panting rapidly and out of breath. She hid in an alley momentarily to catch her breath. Fortunately, she was able to escape whoever it was that was after her.

"I thought I told you that running away is useless." His voice shocked Yuffie immensely and she spun around to see him leaning against the wall a few feet away and regarding her with such intensity.

"It can't be."

"Your escape strategy is pathetic. If you're really a fighter, you should know caution comes before action."

She turned to run again but Kadaj grasp her arm harshly and dragged her back. He pushed her to the wall and held her there.

"You can't escape me no matter how hard you try," he said smugly.

Yuffie tried to free herself but his grip felt like steel, "Let me go."

"Not a chance."

Yuffie became infuriated and began struggling violently, screaming as she did so. Kadaj's hand flew to her mouth but she dug her teeth into his hand and felt blood at the tip of her tongue. Kadaj cursed softly and pinned her arms at either side of her. Then he pressed his body to hers so she was sandwiched between the wall and his body. Even though Yuffie could barely move, she never gave up and kept screaming for help.

Kadaj bit his lower lip. At this rate, they were going to get caught. He could already hear the sounds of people moving about the streets in search for the source of the entire noise. There was no other way to it then. Kadaj forcibly gripped her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

Yuffie immediately turned silent the instant Kadaj kissed her. She was dazed and couldn't bring her body to move. That was the last thing she'd expected him to do. It was strange and out of place, though unexpectedly not unpleasant, which didn't feel right. Yuffie raised her free hand to push Kadaj away but she couldn't summon up the strength to do so and ended up clutching the front of his top.

Sensing that Yuffie was finally subdued, Kadaj drew apart and looked into her eyes. Both of them were panting harshly and she was glaring at him. Kadaj repressed the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. Who would have thought that one little kiss would be enough to still her frantic efforts to escape.

Kadaj's head snapped up as he heard people's voices. He took a step back; Yuffie thought this was the right moment to scream for help or run away but she surprisingly found herself unable to do either.

"What was that for?" she sputtered angrily, but she didn't get an answer. Kadaj was getting panicky. Yuffie was about to repeat her question when she felt a punch against her stomach. White spots appeared before her eyes and she collapsed on top of Kadaj.

Kadaj lifted the dead weight of Yuffie in his arms and hurried away before someone could spot them in the alley.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on a cold surface that felt anything but comfortable and she felt stiff. It took her only seconds to realize she was back in Kadaj's hideout but not in the room where they had first kept her. Her hands and legs were bound and they'd dumped her on the floor while she was unconscious.

"I see you're awake."

Yuffie looked round at the bare room and fixed her eyes on the silver-haired man sitting directly opposite her with his hands crossed and a smirk across his face. This wasn't Kadaj. He was far manlier and older. His hair was very short and he had sideburns. He was well built too.

"You're another remnant, aren't you? How many of you really exist?" Yuffie said nastily.

"If I were you, I'd be wondering about my fate instead of talking nonsense."

"Where's Kadaj?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It is," Yuffie lashed out, "He was the one who brought me here in the first place so I have all the right to demand where he is and what he intends to do by keeping me here."

Loz raised a brow. This girl was pretty bold and courageous but that wouldn't get her anywhere. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid it isn't," said Yazoo.

"Huh?" Yuffie had heard that voice before. She turned her gaze to the bottom staircase where another silver-haired man (this one looking much more like Kadaj and Sephiroth) stood.

Yazoo looked at Yuffie with disdain. "This isn't the best place to talk about your rights so better zip your mouth if you wish to live longer. I'm not in the mood to tolerate any brats of any sort." Loz shrugged. Yazoo might seem calm but he wasn't really the patient type and this blunt sentence was enough to prove it.

Yuffie fumed. Who was he calling _brat_? "I would talk for as long as I like and there's nothing you can do about that."

Yazoo smiled suddenly though Yuffie thought it was more or less a sadistic smile. "Really?" said Yazoo, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, and I don't intend to shut up as long as you keep me here. I demand to be released."

Yuffie cringed on the inside as Yazoo approached her slowly, the strange smile still on his face. Yuffie pressed herself to the wall the closer Yazoo got. "I'd advice you not to provoke me further," he said succinctly though Yuffie could read the message in his words.

Yuffie glared up at him but kept silent. She let her furious expression tell them how abominable they were to her and how much she hated them.

There was a long silence as Yazoo sat down at the only table in the room, polishing his Velvet Nightmare, while Loz was glancing through a weapon magazine. Yuffie was left to languish on the floor, with an aching body, stiff hands and a growling stomach.

"I wonder why Kadaj isn't back yet, it's getting late," said Loz, breaking the silence.

"There's no need to worry. He's big enough to take care of himself." Yazoo sheathed his weapons and made his way towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a nap."

As soon as Yazoo left the room it began raining mildly outside. Loz still maintained his former position. He didn't lift his eyes from the magazine he'd resumed reading to gaze Yuffie even once but Yuffie knew he was aware of every movement she made.

"What are you guys searching for this time?" Yuffie asked after a moment of silence. She could venture to speak now that Yazoo and the menacing air around him was out of the room. "Are you thinking of stealing children again?"

Loz said nothing.

Yuffie felt herself growing increasingly angry and was about to say something really nasty when Kadaj emerged inside the large room, slightly wet. He shook the water off his hair and glanced around.

Loz unconsciously shut the magazine and looked up at his younger brother. "You're late."

"I see she's up," he said simply, referring to Yuffie. "Where's Yazoo?"

"He's upstairs. So, any news?"

"Later. I can't tell you right now." Yuffie suspected it was because of her he didn't want to say anything.

Loz got to his feet. "I'm going up to rest." Loz climbed up the stairs to the second floor and disappeared from sight. Kadaj flopped down on the chair Loz had occupied seconds ago without a word or a glance Yuffie's way.

"Say, are you going to leave me like this?" Yuffie yelled at him.

"If you had not run away, you'd certainly be in a better predicament."

"Better predicament my foot! There is no such thing as a 'better predicament' for a prisoner under _you_," Yuffie scoffed. Kadaj chose not to answer her, infuriating her more. "What are you searching for?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care, idiot."

Kadaj eyes turned on her for the first time. "Is it ever possible for you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Not unless you ask kindly. Besides, I'm not about to keep my 'mouth shut', as you call it, unless you let me go."

Kadaj smirked and got up. He approached Yuffie and knelt down so he was on the same level with her. "Hm, probably I can keep you quiet if I kissed you instead." Yuffie felt herself blush to the roots of her hair. "If I remember exactly, one kiss was enough to silence you."

Yuffie turned her face away to hide her embarrassment but Kadaj slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards so she would look at him. "I don't think the reaction would be any different if I did it this time."

"I would like to see you try," Yuffie threatened through gritted teeth, bristling with anger.

Kadaj got up wordlessly and moved towards the stairs. "Hey, where are you going to?" Yuffie yelled at him.

"Upstairs, or would you miss my company if I left you alone?" he said teasingly.

"Not a chance." Kadaj shrugged and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Yuffie was left all alone and she felt a little uneasy. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Kadaj's presence was better than nothing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Upstairs, Kadaj was talking very seriously to Yazoo and Loz. What he'd gleaned from Edge was all bad news and the sooner they left Midgar and Edge, the better. Though there was hardly any place for them to go they have to leave Midgar temporarily until the rumours died down.

"It seems my encounter with that girl has risen suspicions about our existence," said Kadaj.

"Unfortunately, which means we can no longer afford to stay here. It dangerous if they are beginning to think us and Sephiroth are still alive," said Yazoo.

"As we knew they would sooner or later. What's worse is that brother might become involved."

"If that's the case, we'd better leave as soon as possible."

"If we are to leave shouldn't we dispose of her?" asked Loz.

"I want her alive for certain reasons." Yazoo looked at Kadaj narrowly but said nothing.

"If that's what you want," Loz said simply.

"I can't suppress the feeling that that brat downstairs would bring us nothing but trouble."

"I'd take the responsibility for whatever happens. Just be a little patient, Yazoo."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

More than seven hours had passed since Kadaj quit the room. It was already very late yet Yuffie remained in the same uncomfortable position on the floor where they had left her. Her body was feeling numb and she was very furious that they had not even bothered to untie her or give her anything to satisfy her empty stomach. She could hardly remember the last time she'd eaten. Not that it matters to them. None of them had come down since Kadaj had mounted the stairs to join Yazoo and Loz, and she wondered if they ever would. They can't possibly leave her to spend the rest of the night like this?

It seemed like an eternity before she heard footsteps descending the stairs. Kadaj appeared into the living room but didn't approach her; he simply leaned against the wall and looked at her. Yuffie wished she could slap the amused expression from his face.

"It must be so uncomfortable laying there all day. Your body must be aching," he said with mock concern.

"Like you care," Yuffie lashed out at him.

He smirked at her. "Do you want me to release you?"

Yuffie didn't answer. He knew very well she wanted that more than anything but he was trying to tease and coax her into submission. That she would never do. He would soon realize that she was made of far harder stuff than that.

Kadaj chuckled and pushed away from the wall. "I guess you don't mind languishing on the floor. Anyway, I'm going up to bed."

Kadaj made to leave but Yuffie stopped him. "Wait."

"Well?"

"Release me."

"I hope you don't intend to impress me with that?"

"Please, untie me. I'll do anything you say," Yuffie begged, unable to resist any longer.

"Since you asked so pleasantly," he shrugged casually and walked over to her.

Yuffie was so happy to be finally released that she almost said _thank you_ but she stopped herself before it came out and instead scowled at him. He didn't deserve any thanks.

She felt highly embarrassed when her stomach rumbled loudly. She hadn't wanted Kadaj and the others to know how famished she was. A failed attempt it seemed.

"Hungry?"

"What does it matter?"

Kadaj made for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To find you something to eat."

"But it's already too late. All shops should be closed by now."

"Are you scared?"

Yuffie glared at him. "No, not at all."

"Then let's go."

Yuffie followed Kadaj cautiously as they wound their way through the ruins of Midgar and finally through the streets of Edge. They came to a deserted and secluded street on the outskirts of the town and Yuffie found herself standing in front of a grotty little joint that was still opened. The fading flashy neon sign was inscribed with the words _Selene_.

When they stepped inside, Yuffie glanced around the joint with distaste. The place had an odour that was far from inviting. The joint was more or less a restaurant cum bar and was surprisingly wide and spaciously. It seemed that it was frequently mostly by travelers and customers with vagabond spirit, who were either gambling, drinking or smoking, or clustering together in small groups at certain secluded spots of the joint. She wondered if Kadaj always came here.

Kadaj surveyed the joint warily. Him, Yazoo and Loz often frequent _Selene_ because it was the perfect place to glean information about the current affairs in Edge. His eyes momentarily settled on the buxom, extravagantly dressed lady behind the counter. As if she knew his eyes were on her, she looked up with sparkling eyes and gave him a slow, provocative smile. Kadaj hastily averted his eyes. _How disgusting!_

As they made there way across the bar, Yuffie notice a man dressed like a ninja sipping bear from a tumbler. She noticed something in the pocket of his pants that interested her and stealthily took it and slipped it in her own pocket before anyone noticed. The ninja tensed as if he knew and looked around at her suspiciously. She gave him a false innocent smile and waved cheerful at him as they passed. His forehead furrowed in a frown and he turned back to his drink.

Kadaj headed straight for a table and Yuffie stood fast at his heels. She didn't like the air of this place in the slightest. Once Kadaj had taken his seat, he picked up a menu and glanced over it without a word or a look at Yuffie. Having nothing else to do, Yuffie also did the same. She scanned the menu and was dismayed at the scanty list of meals they were offering.

"There's almost nothing on this menu. They're offering only a small variety of food and they have only water, coffee or tea, apart from alcoholic drinks. No cakes, no deserts, no soft drinks or ice cream," Yuffie said with distaste. "Which kind of a restaurant is this?"

"Instead of complaining, just choose what you want to eat." Yuffie glowered at him but his eyes remained fixed on the menu.

A skinny male waiter hopped over to their table, pen poised over a yellow pad. "What would it be?"

Kadaj folded the menu and set it aside on the table. "Just water."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" questioned Yuffie, surprised. She didn't think he would have only water after staring so long at the menu.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh well, give me two chicken sandwiches, some soup and a cup of flavored tea, that's if you have it."

The waiter scribbled down their orders rapidly then read it aloud. "So that would be a glass of water, two chicken sandwiches, soup and a cup of flavored tea. Okay, I'd be right back with your order."

As the man moved away, Yuffie turned to Kadaj. "There's no need to starve yourself because I'm here. You should at least eat something."

Kadaj smirked at her. "Are you worried about me now?"

_Baka! Why did he have to mock or tease her for everything she said_, she fumed inwardly. "Why should I? I only thought you look a trifle too pale," she said coolly.

"Is that so?"

The waiter soon back came with their orders. Yuffie attacked her food ravenously, mindless of her table manners. She was eating too rapidly that she finally choked on her food and she reached for Kadaj's glass of water because her tea was still too hot.

"The food isn't going anywhere, you know," said Kadaj, clearly amused.

"You don't know what it's like being starved for days," said Yuffie, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand after taking a large gulp of water.

Kadaj smiled blandly. "Whatever."

Within minutes, Yuffie had demolished her food. She had drained two cups of tea and was now on her third. She leaned back on her seat and said happily, "I'm stuffed."

"You better hurry up and finish your tea. I don't intend to linger here much longer."

"Oh, don't be so difficult," Yuffie pouted, sipping her tea.

"Say, do you remember the incident of two days ago?" said a voice close by. Yuffie turned to see a group of three men playing cards and drinking at a nearby table.

"Yes, what about it?" replied a rather large man, a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"Fred was telling me the other day he had a feeling he knew who it was."

"Huh? What do you mean? Is that true, Fred?" the large man looked bemused at the black haired man they'd called Fred.

"I'm not the only one. Erik and the others also feel the same way. Recently, we've been seeing things out in Midgar. You know the nature of my business doesn't permit me to come out in the open and it's too dangerous to be working here in Edge, the security and all, so I've been attending to my clients out in the ruins."

"And?"

"Well, I'm suspecting something fishy going out there. You remember those guys that saved Edge some months ago from those silver haired freaks?"

"You mean the blond dude with the spiky hair and all those bunch of weirdoes?"

"I believe maybe they didn't get rid of Sephiroth and his cronies after all."

Yuffie almost gasped aloud at the mention of Sephiroth's name. Did these men find out that Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were still alive? She glanced at Kadaj and saw that a deep frown had appeared on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Once or twice, I noticed a strange person with silver hair passing through Midgar. It might be Sephiroth, I don't know. I've tried tracking him was down but he suddenly vanishes into thin air. At first I thought it was only my imagination or some mist, but after what happened that night, I have the feeling that it's real…it's him."

Kadaj got up abruptly "Let's go back. Yazoo and Loz should be waiting for us now."

The three men turned around at the sound of Kadaj's voice. The man called Fred suddenly looked paralyzed and exclaimed "Impossible" in a voice of utter disbelief.

Without bothering to settle the bill, Kadaj grasped Yuffie's arm firmly and all but dragged her out of the joint. They ran away, ignoring the waiter's yells and protests. It was only when they were a good distance away from _Selene_ that Kadaj stopped and let Yuffie catch her breath.

"What…was that for?" Yuffie panted. Kadaj was still grasping her arm harshly in a way that felt painful.

"If I only knew," was all Kadaj managed to say, looking very pensive. Kadaj released her arm absent-mindedly and started moving slowly though Yuffie wondered if he had any idea where he was heading. She surprised herself when, instead of running away, she followed him.

"What are you going to do now?" Yuffie asked tentatively.

Kadaj peered over his shoulder at Yuffie, a grave smile on his face. "Just wait and see."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yazoo was seething as he sat stiffly at the table in the living room. After waiting a while without Kadaj reappearing upstairs, he'd come down to meet him only to find out that he had disappeared with the loud-mouthed brat. Who knew where they might have gone? But he intended to find out as soon as Kadaj came back.

Loz sat quietly opposite Yazoo and stared at him. It was uneasy seeing Yazoo looking so angry and frustrated, and he knew the only way for him to be pacified was to vent off his frustration on the object that caused it.

The instant Kadaj and Yuffie emerged, Yazoo got to his feet and moved towards them menacingly.

"Yazoo, take it easy," Loz said gently.

"Where have you been?" Yazoo growled.

"There's no need to worry, Yazoo. We went out to get her something to eat," Kadaj replied, unfazed.

Yazoo and Loz looked surprised. "Is that how you treat your prisoners now? Treating them to a meal regardless of the time?" The reprovingly look Yazoo leveled on Yuffie made her shrink back and unconsciously clutch Kadaj's arm. There was no doubt he was seriously mad, most especially at her.

Kadaj smiled. "Don't be so annoyed. I've got something important to tell you."

"What?" asked Loz.

Kadaj briefly narrated the event that happened at the joint. When he had finished, Yazoo and Loz looked very grave.

"That means we can afford to stay another day in Midgar," Yazoo said.

"I knew we had to leave but not so soon."

"Unfortunately, Loz, that's the way things have turned out," said Kadaj. "Yazoo, do you know anywhere we can go to temporarily."

"I made a research and Wutai seems the best option. They barely know us there and as long as we remain hidden there would be no problems."

Yuffie gasped aloud, making all eyes in the room turn towards her. "Wutai?" she exclaimed incredulously.

Loz looked at her suspiciously. "What's wrong with Wutai?"

"Er – nothing. It's just that there should be some other place we can go to except Wutai."

"Unfortunately, we don't know many places," Kadaj answered blandly.

"Besides, we never asked for your opinion," said Yazoo tartly.

"So it's decided. Tomorrow, we leave Midgar." Kadaj looked at Yazoo and Loz. Both of them nodded with approval.

As for Yuffie, she was far from giving her approval. Her mind was reeling. How could they decide to leave for Wutai of all places? What would her father think when he saw her with them, with _him_? Surely, he was liable to think things, or misunderstand the situation. No matter what she must absolutely find a way to escape. She wouldn't let them drag her back to Wutai, absolutely not.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Godo sat cross-legged in his personal living room, fuming. He tried cooling off his anger but his blood seemed to heat up the more he tried. How could his daughter run away from home without a word or a backward glance? Was she that foolish and heartless that she did not realize he might become worried sick of her?

He picked up a porcelain cup filled with tea from the low reddish table before him, intending to take a sip from it but his hand gripped it with such strength and fury that it shattered in his hand.

A tall dark-haired man appeared inside and knelt before Godo. "Master, we've searched everywhere for her and she's no where to be seen."

"Is that so, Akira?" Godo growled, wrapping his bleeding hand with a handkerchief. _Does that mean she's gone to meet those friends of hers again? He hoped not or else_, he thought savagely, the memory of the Cloud and the others infuriating him further. "If she keeps messing around with those people she calls _friends_, she'd never be able to marry on time. Who knows if she isn't with them at this particular moment." Akira looked quizzically at Godo. Godo closed his eyes, thinking very hard, and then something suddenly hit him. "Could it be that my daughter has gone to look for a husband?" said Godo thoughtfully.

Akira thought that highly far-fetched. He knew very well that the last thing that would come to Miss Yuffie's mind would be to look for a husband. "That would be very unlikely."

Godo sighed. "I know. Yuffie would be the last person to obey my orders.'

"What do we do now?"

"Keep on searching for her, and don't stop till you know where she is."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Day hadn't even dawn when Yuffie was standing outside the building Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz had used as a hideout. She was shivery with cold and her teeth were clattering. She kept stamping her feet and glaring at the three silver-haired men who were getting ready to mount their bikes. She wondered why they decided to leave Edge this early. It was so cold and she couldn't stop shivering. And the prospect of the long journey ahead of them was making her feel sick already.

Kadaj mounted his bike and gestured for her to come forward. Yuffie looked around her as if searching for an escape route. "Don't even think of it," said Kadaj maliciously. Very reluctantly, Yuffie went over to him. Why was he so surly this morning?

"Are you sure she'd be all right? It doesn't seem like she can handle the journey," asked Loz, watching as a very pale Yuffie mounted behind Kadaj. Yuffie thanked him inwardly for his consideration.

"She'd have to manage," Kadaj replied nonchalantly. Yuffie threw him a dirty look but it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest.

"We can't possibly reach Wutai today so we have to stop at a certain point," said Yazoo matter-of-factly.

"And where do you suggest?" asked Kadaj.

"Nibelhiem would be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"As long as we stay undercover we wouldn't have any problems. Besides, there's no need to go into the town since it's not necessary. And why are you smiling?" Yazoo frowned at Yuffie.

"Oh, nothing."

The trio started their bikes and zoomed off for the town's exit. None of them noticed a drunken figure slumped over the wall, hidden behind several piles of rubble.

Yuffie kept her eyes shut and wished the nauseous feeling that was rising rapidly within her would ebb away. Though they were driving at an incredible speed, Yuffie refused to hold on to Kadaj.

"You better hold on to me if you don't want to fall off," Kadaj said, amused.

"I don't want to." As the reached a lumpy uneven path, Yuffie had to forget about her insistence as she nearly fell of the bike and instinctively grabbed Kadaj, as if holding on for dear life.

"Told you so," Kadaj said smugly.

Yuffie resisted the urge to pop him a good one. She felt the chilling air seeping into her skin, numbing her. They were driving way too fast and Yuffie wondered if she could survive this journey.

"Can't you slow down a bit?"

Kadaj didn't answer.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," she shouted at him.

"If you don't mind, I don't wish to talk."

"Like hell you don't," Yuffie said savagely. She could have liked to say something more but the motion sickness was rapidly getting a hold of her and all she could do was clutch Kadaj tightly and wish they'd arrive Nibelhiem soon.

Despite the nauseous feeling and the intolerable way Kadaj got under her skin, a small mischievous smile curled Yuffie's lips. She had a wonderful plan and this time she'd make sure there were no failures.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tifa stepped out of a grocery store with two shopping bags and glanced up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the bright watery sun. It was a very lovely morning and certainly a perfect time to have a little outing but she had to get the bar ready before it opens.

A group of women were standing at the other side of the shop, gossiping. Two women with heavy make-up in the group kept eyeing Tifa and murmuring under their breath in an unpleasant way. Tifa gave them a flirty look, and made to go but stopped right in her tracks when she heard one of the women who had lost most of her lower teeth say in a terrified voice:

"Did you know that Sephiroth might yet be alive?"

"Alive? Impossible," exclaimed a rather pale brown-haired woman incredulously.

"I heard someone say that they actually saw him at _Selene_ but he looked different," said a middle-aged skinny woman timorously.

"Imagine what could happen if it was really true that he has come back."

"This isn't the first time I heard such news. A close friend of mine said her husband has been seeing eerie things in the ruins of Midgar."

"What was he doing in Midgar?"

"Wouldn't know."

"I don't know but ever since that night some days back, strange things have been happening."

"Goodness, what is Edge becoming?"

Their topic diverted to fashion and they began talking excitedly about the latest fashion from the Far East as if they weren't frightened a few moments ago.

Tifa stared absent-mindedly before her, her mind racing. There were indeed some strange rumours flying around about Sephiroth's existence but they were too vague for anyone to believe. Tifa hated the way Yuffie's name kept popping into mind, like a warning. There was definitely something fishy going on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I've told you already. I don't know where Yuffie is," Cloud said for the umpteenth time to the seething Godo at the other end of the line.

"What are you trying to do, delude me? Are you going to deny that you didn't say a couple of minutes ago that Yuffie came over to Edge and actually spent a night at your home?" said Godo, highly aggravated.

"I haven't seen Yuffie for a week now," Cloud said innocently.

"So she's been kidnapped, hasn't she?" said Godo sarcastically.

"Master, shouting and throwing accusations wouldn't get us anywhere. Please let me speak with him," Cloud heard someone besides Godo say pleadingly.

"What did you say?" Godo shouted, but he did hand over the phone to whoever it was.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Strife?" said Arashi.

"Yes."

"I'm Sakashita Akira, one of Mr. Kasuragi's men. We've contacted you hoping that you might have an idea of Yuffie's whereabouts."

"Like I told Godo, I have no idea where Yuffie is. She came to Edge a week ago and suddenly vanished into thin air without a trace," said Cloud, getting truly irritated of saying the same thing over and over again.

"Can we count on you to inform us the instant you here anything about her, Mr. Strife?" Akira said courteously.

Cloud softened. "I will."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Strife. I'd be expecting your call." Cloud could hear Godo ranting at Akira as he hung up.

At that moment ifa emerge inside his office, looking curious. "Who was that?" She'd just returned from doing groceries.

"Godo. He wanted to know where Yuffie is."

"Godo? He's looking for Yuffie too?"

"It would seem so."

Tifa looked positively worried. "Do you think anything might have happened to her?"

"I don't know." Cloud didn't want to reveal to Tifa how uneasy he was or that he had a feeling of foreboding that just wouldn't go away. "I guess there's a place where I can get a few answers."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was dark and late in the evening when they finally arrived Nibelhiem. The instant Kadaj's bike came to a stop by the entrance of the town Yuffie scrambled down shakily, almost tumbling to the floor, and hurried off to a spot to throw up, quivering all over. They'd been traveling for long hours and Yuffie almost froze to death when night came and the weather turned so chilly she almost toppled of the bike like a frozen human statue. She never had such a horrible experience.

"Feeling ill already?" said Kadaj mockingly.

Yuffie glared at him as she wiped her mouth with the back of one hand. "Funny isn't it?"

"Are we going in?"

"No, Loz. We'd have to spend the night out in the open," Yazoo replied.

"As always," said Loz with distaste.

Yazoo and Loz climbed off their bikes but Kadaj remained precariously perched on his own. "Are you sure you wouldn't get cold?' he said teasingly.

Yuffie was actually shocked to see Yazoo grin. "Not before you."

Yuffie thought this was a good moment to give a comment of her own now that they were in a playful mood. "Are you going to sleep without eating anything?"

The grins and smiles vanished and they were all glowering at her as if she'd said something heinous. Yuffie gulped and took a step back. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut this time.

"Er - forget I said that," she said hurriedly.

Kadaj climbed off his bike and silently unloaded the backpack he'd attached to the back of his bike. Yuffie watched Yazoo and Loz do the same. Within minutes, they were rolling out their sleeping bags besides their bikes and getting ready to sleep.

"Where am I to sleep?" Yuffie asked, already guessing the answer.

"Wherever you want," Yazoo threw the words at her.

Yuffie bit back a nasty retort as she watched them slip inside the sleeping bags. She angrily flopped down on the ground and crossed her legs and arms.

"So you don't mind if I freeze to death in this freezing weather, do you?" she said grouchily, glaring at them. No one answered her, infuriating her further. "Fine, I guess I would manage."

_Heartless, arrogant creatures!_ she thought meanly. They didn't care if she was starving or hurting or even dying. Kadaj was no better. She'd make them pay someday for all they've done to her.

Everywhere was quiet. The only thing that interrupted the thick silence now and then was the buzzing of insects or distant sounds of animals. Yuffie looked up at the silvery moon and grinned slyly. Very soon, she'd escape from here and they would have no idea of her whereabouts. Her grin getting wider, Yuffie brought out a rounded object from her pocket she'd pilfered from the ninja at the joint in Edge.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud's skin crawled with distaste as he stepped inside _Selene_. The joint had a shockingly unpleasant odour and an appalling setting. If it wasn't because he was desperately searching for information, he would never dare step his feet in here.

Ignoring the many eyes that had turned on him at his entrance, Cloud headed straight for the counter were the buxom owner was talking animatedly with one customer of the two customers drinking at the counter. According to what he was able to gather about this place, this woman was a veritable source when it came to recent gossips.

The owner stopped talking and straightened to her full height as Cloud stood before her. The other customer thought it the right moment to slip away and join a group at a table. "How may I be of service to you, sir?" she asked politely though Cloud thought she was looking at him oddly.

"Do you know someone called Yuffie Kisaragi?"

"Let me see," the woman said, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

Cloud's eyes momentarily lighted on the black-haired man to his right. The man looked shaky and terrified like a mouse as he stared vacantly into his tumbler. He raised the glass shakily to his lips and almost half of his whisky spilled on his shirtfront and the table-top.

"Well —" Cloud turned to face the woman. "I'm not really sure I know her but do you mind describing her."

"Skinny with short black hair. She's not more than 19." He wondered why the man suddenly tensed.

"Short black hair and skinny? Oh yes, the girl who came yesterday with that silver-haired guy."

"Silver-haired guy?" Cloud repeated, astonished.

"They came for a meal and didn't even bother to pay, just ran off like that. Really, no manners at all."

"You said something about a silver-haired guy? What else do you know?"

"Nothing much. They rarely come here and they are so reserved, and devilishly handsome, if that matters."

_They? What could she mean?_

"Sephiroth…he's back," black-haired man said suddenly, shaking all over. "Saw him with the girl. He knew it…knew I saw him. What's going to happen… something…" he was saying incoherently.

"What are you saying?" asked Cloud, confused.

The man fell silent.

"What Fred's saying's right, bro, though I kinda think musta what he said was utter gibberish and sorely lacking in info." Cloud whipped around to see a seriously drunk, slovenly looking and dirty man alone at a table with several bottles of alcoholic drinks before him.

"Don't listen to any thing he says," the buxom owner entreated, darting a baleful glance at the drunkard. "Nothing he says can be right." But Cloud ignored her as he walked over the man's table.

"And what do you know?"

The man's face broke into a toothless grin. "Those guys that look a lot like Sephiroth, all silver hair and ethereal features, they left yesterday with a girl, black short hair and really skinny, just like you said. Saw them with my own two eyes, I did." He took a large swig from the bottle.

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud, feeling stomach churn with dread.

The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Cloud unsteadily. "They mounted three huge bikes and zoomed off -" he made a sweeping gesture with his free hand "- with the girl. Just like that. Didn't know I was there. Somehow, I gotta Midgar and I stumbled into them. Been a while since I've been seeing them there for that matter."

Fred spun around, a look of disbelief on his face. "You've…been seeing them too? And didn't bother to say anything?" he asked, his voice small and frightened.

"'Cause I do. Don't I always go out to Midgar like ya for business?"

"What's this all about?" asked the buxom lady, angry that she was left out of the conversation.

Cloud felt his heart stop. "Did they say where they were heading to?"

The man shook his head. "Nope but I'll tell you what, they dropped this when they brought the girl there." The man slipped his hands into the pocket of his dirty trench coat and brought out a slim black cell phone. Cloud would have recognized it anywhere. That cell phone was definitely Yuffie's.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_But would it work?_

Yuffie thought with a frown as she stared down at the sleeping forms of Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. She wasn't too sure if the sleeping gas from the ninja had done it's job correctly but she didn't have time to stay and make sure of that. She had to be on her way before any of them gets the chance to notice.

She'd wanted to search out their pockets for anything that might be useful but she thought it would be extremely unwise to push her luck, especially when it came to three very dangerous remnants of the legendary soldier.

Hoping that her plans weren't faulty, she ran off towards Nibelheim, hoping to find the one person that would be of great help to her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kadaj woke up from a drugged sleep with the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He shook his head to dispel the sleepy feeling and raised himself to a sitting position and looked around.

She was gone.

All traces of sleep vanished as he instantly got to his feet, a dark look on his face. How did she manage to escape without drawing any attention? Could she have done something on them so they would be able to notice when she leaves? Damn it! If they weren't careful, she could be the one thing that would thwart all their plans. Without bothering to wake either Yazoo or Loz, he picked up his weapon he'd kept by his side and went after her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All the streets of Nibelheim were deserted and a dead silence hung over the town. Apart from the squares of light in the building that gave testimony to the fact that the town was inhabited, Yuffie might have thought that no one ever lived here. Yuffie stealthily headed straight for the Shinra Mansion and surreptitiously slipped inside.

"Vincent," she called out once she was inside. The only answer she got was the echo of her own voice. She shrieked and jumped back when a rat ran by. Feeling a bit embarrassed and angry at her own fear, she made straight for the basement of the mansion but Vincent was nowhere in sight. Feeling desperate, she searched everywhere but there was still no sign of him.

Feeling unusually drained, Yuffie slipped to the floor in one of the numerous halls in the mansion and buried her face in her knees. How could this have happened? She'd entertained the hope that she might meet Vincent here as he sometimes visited this mansion but it seemed luck had run out on her. If Vincent wasn't here, whom else could she talk to? She'd lost her cell phone and she didn't have the guts to steal one from Kadaj, Yazoo or Loz.

She raised her eyes to look into the room opposite her. It looked somewhat like a study, with its library, and mahogany furniture. Looking at the room, an idea flashed into Yuffie's head. She picked herself from the ground and went inside in search of stationery. In no time, she found what she was looking for and hurriedly went down to the basement again, to the room with a coffin. She knew instinctively that if there were any part of this mansion Vincent visit would frequent the most would be this room. She placed a piece of paper flat on top of the coffin and wrote out her message with a pencil. She read over her message, did some minor alterations and pinned it to the coffin. As she made her way of the basement, she hoped that it wouldn't be too late before Vincent read her note.

Yuffie was contemplating whether she should remain hidden in the mansion or go out to look for a means to reach Cloud. As she looked about the old mansion, she instantly discarded the first option. It was better to roam aimlessly in Nibelhiem in search of help than to remain stuck in this haunted-looking mansion that had an evil air about it. Yuffie quickly made her way out of the mansion and hadn't gone far when she heard distant footfalls. Afraid of being seen, she immediately ducked into a dark alley and watched cautiously, hoping to find out who it was. Her mouth dropped when she saw Kadaj emerge out of the dark. Why was he here?

Kadaj came to a stop and looked around, frowning darkly. Yuffie suspected that the sleeping gas didn't work as well she hoped it would. If it did, Kadaj would still be fast asleep by now. Yuffie was suspicious when the frown was suddenly replaced by an evil smirk. He turned his back on her and Yuffie held her breath. What was going on in his mind? She blinked once … there was no sign of Kadaj.

"What?" she exclaimed loudly before she could stop herself and jumped out of the alley. "Where did he go to?"

"Nowhere."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tifa was fidgeting in a corner at the 7th heaven. Her eyes returned to the clock now and then. What was keeping Cloud so long to return? It was almost eleven.

Denzel and Marlene had gone to bed reluctantly an hour ago after she insisted that Cloud was fine and would soon be back.

Tifa was mightily relieved when she saw Cloud come in. She instantly got to her feet and moved towards him.

"Cloud, you're alright. You took so long, I was beginning to worry."

Cloud didn't answer. He looked unusually pale and slightly incredulous, if not a bit panicky.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" asked Tifa worryingly. Something was terribly wrong to make Cloud like this.

He looked directly into her eyes. "Sephiroth's remnants. They left Edge yesterday, and they've taken Yuffie with them."

There was a deadly silence.

--0--

_Author's notes: I did the first four chapters of Once Again all over again (the chapters are longer than the previous ones) and I added a prologue also because I wasn't entirely satisfied with the story. Anyway, if you still prefer the old version, you can find it on my site. Special thanks to: _

**TifaValentine99**

**SODA.rk.angel**

**KisaraCrystal**

**Shibara1310**

**forgiven4ever**

**lollipopdemyx**

**OnefellswooP**

**Shirox**

**Noree-chan**

**moonflower88**

_Arigatou gozaimasu_

_I'll be updating soon so please keep on reviewing._


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuffie spun around to see Kadaj standing just a few feet behind her, looking very grim. Unlike the last time when she'd almost bolted with fright, Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, trying to mask her fear at seeing him so murderously angry.

"So, you caught up with me didn't you?" said Yuffie coolly, preferring the sound of her voice to the bleak and deafening silence surrounding them. She was considering running away but she knew it was useless from past experience. He would probably catch up with her before she had covered a mile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, nothing. I just got tired of staying out in the open see," she replied with a silly grin.

Kadaj said nothing and advanced slowly towards her. Yuffie had the strong impulse to take a step back but she forced herself to stand her ground. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was still afraid of him.

"By the looks of things, you don't seem happy at all," Yuffie continued, ignoring the little voice in her head that said she was acting foolish and only making matters worse by provoking him further.

Yuffie cried faintly as Kadaj grasped her arm harshly and pulled her violently against him so their faces were only inches away from each other.

"Don't act coy with me. What are you doing here?" Kadaj growled.

"None of your damn business."

Yuffie yelped as Kadaj twisted her arm painfully. "Don't annoy me further, brat," Kadaj hissed.

Yuffie smirked derisively at him. "You didn't think I would let you drag me all the way to Wutai like a passive idiot, now did you?" She tried to free her arm but with no success. "Let me go," she spat at him.

Kadaj raised his brows in slight surprise. Her actions were becoming unpredictable and her attitude towards him was changing the more she got to know him. Instead of the fear he'd been expecting she was looking up at him with actual hostility. She was growing bolder and more eloquent and less afraid of him. Despite his anger, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of amusement deep down inside him and perhaps a tad bit of curiosity. She could be quite a chatterbox and most of the time an intolerable brat but there was a childish innocence he found strangely alluring. It didn't quite seem to penetrate her consciousness just how dangerous he could be and somehow, the thought thrilled him.

Yuffie wondered why he was suddenly silent. He looked pensive and she wondered what was going on in his mind. "Are you going to release me or what?" she said sarcastically, scowling deeply at him.

Yuffie's statement woke Kadaj out of his reverie. He shook his head as if to rid his mind of the disturbing thoughts. He felt a little disgusted and angry with himself for thinking about a human with any feelings of consideration. Humans were inferior beings that were an obstacle to their perfect world and to think of a human in an amiable light was degrading. But even though Kadaj strongly wanted to maintain the idea he had entertained for humans long ago, it was unnerving when he couldn't quite summon up those convictions where Yuffie was concerned. It made him confused and hopeless, and he knew that was very dangerous.

When Kadaj didn't reply, Yuffie goaded him on, albeit unwisely, "What's wrong? Can't speak anymore?"

A dark look flitted across Kadaj's face. Yuffie was horrified as Kadaj drew out his weapon, Souba, from its sheath and brought it close to her throat menacingly. She looked at his face, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Kadaj's eyes bored into Yuffie's. "Don't ever escape again or else I would kill you," he said in a low threatening tone.

Yuffie bit down on her lip and tried to steel her features but her insides were quivering too much. "What do you want from me?" Yuffie whispered. "Why wouldn't you let me go?"

"You know of our existence, that's why we can't let you go. If you do, it would be disastrous to our objectives."

"Objectives?" Was he talking about the reunion?

"Not just the reunion," he replied, smiling sardonically as if guessing her thoughts. He lowered the double-edged katana and released her. "I'm searching for answers."

"Answers? For what?"

"Do you really want to know?" Before Yuffie could make any reply, Kadaj suddenly whirled away from her and went on nonchalantly. "For now Mother and the reunion are no longer our first priority. We have other plans and things to think about."

"What do you mean?" Yuffie inquired warily.

"We're simply trying to rediscover ourselves. To know the meaning of our existence." Kadaj's face was lifted to the dark sky, his profile partially turned towards her. "To know the reason why we came back," he said the last words so quietly Yuffie had to strain her ears to hear him.

That was the exact same question Yuffie had been dying for an answer ever since the day she saw Kadaj in that forest. She wanted to speak but she was taken aback by the expression of innocent wonder on Kadaj's face.

There was a momentarily silence, then Kadaj turned away from the night sky to look at her with a faint smile on his face. "I'm holding you captive because I believe you hold the answer I'm looking for." Yuffie looked stunned. Kadaj frowned and looked away again.

Another long uneasy silence followed Kadaj's last words. Yuffie opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out and she ended up looking down at her feet mutely while trying to make sense of Kadaj's words. After what seemed like several minutes, Kadaj faced her fully, all traces of emotion gone, leaving behind a stoic mask.

"Let's go back. Loz and Yazoo would be angry if they find out were gone." He returned Souba to its sheath then reached for Yuffie wrist, grasping it firmly. "This time I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"Right," she muttered angrily, scowling at him. Her thoughts were still on their short conversation and she couldn't help thinking about what he meant by her holding 'an answer he was looking for'.

Yuffie grumbled and dragged her feet behind as kadaj led them back to where they had camped. She hadn't wanted to fall into Kadaj's hands again but it seemed like the inevitable. Well, it didn't really matter. She had counted on her first plan being a failure though she wasn't out of ideas yet. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. She only had to switch to her next plan.

oOoOo

It was late when Tifa finished cleaning up the bar and arranging everything back into order. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and wasn't the least bit surprised to see it was past three in the morning. She couldn't get a wink off sleep all night and decided to work herself to exhaustion rather than remain in her room and give in to the horrible thoughts pressing so heavily on her mind.

It had been a shocker when Cloud came back and told her that Yuffie had been kidnapped by Sephiroth's remnants. But the enigma she wasn't able to solve was why they were still alive. She was sure that they were all dead that eventful day Sephiroth returned and it just didn't make sense that they were still living. Or did something happen in the lifestream that mysteriously brought them back to the planet?

Having nothing else to do, Tifa went up to the living quarters behind the bar. She passed the room Denzel and Marlene shared and peeked inside briefly to see them sleeping soundly. She smiled and continued on to her room but she couldn't help stopping before the room Yuffie had occupied several days ago. She stepped in and looked about, her eyes stopping on the backpack Yuffie had dumped in a corner. Tifa sighed sadly. Where could she be right now? Poor Yuffie! How did she get into the hands of Sephiroth's remnants? Was she still alive?

Tifa felt tears sting her eyes and she closed the door, unable to bear the sight of the room. She went up to Cloud's office and wasn't really surprised to find him still up. He looked deep in thought and didn't notice her at first.

"You're not sleeping?"

He looked up briefly then crossed his arms and stared at the floor. "No. I can't."

"Me neither."

"I just called Cid and Barret. They'd inform the others," he said succinctly.

"And Godo?" Cloud shook his head. Tifa nodded. "It's for the best."

Silence.

"We'd be leaving tomorrow. Cid is coming for us."

"What of Marlene and Denzel?"

Cloud looked perplexed. "We'd have to leave them here."

Tifa nodded again. "Don't worry. I'd take care of that." It pained her to see Cloud looking so worried, confused and weary. She also noticed that he wasn't willing to talk of the issue at the forefront in their minds but she couldn't blame him. They were already very confused as it was.

"Do you blame yourself?" Cloud didn't answer, confirming Tifa's thoughts. "You don't have to Cloud. It's no one's fault."

Cloud remained silent.

Tifa advanced into the room and touched his arm reassuringly. "We'd find her Cloud. I know we will." Despite her assuring words, Tifa wasn't sure if they would be able to find Yuffie or if she would be alive by the time they did.

oOoOo

When they reached the small clearing some distance away from Nibelhiem where they had camped for the night, they found Yazoo and Loz already up and looking positively worried. Anxiousness was written clearly all over Loz's face and though Yazoo appeared composed, the sharp look in his eyes and the tattletale beating of the vein in his right temple showed Kadaj just how enraged he was on finding that they had again managed to slip from his sight.

"Where have you been, Kadaj?" he demanded icily at their approach.

"We were about to go in search for you," Loz added worryingly.

"Did the brat try to escape again?" Yuffie flinched at the harshness in Yazoo's voice and tried to hide herself behind Kadaj's back but to no avail. Yazoo's piercing gaze seemed to reach her right through the wall of kadaj's body.

"I just wanted to take a look at the place brother grew up and I asked the girl to accompany me since she's quite familiar with the place." Yuffie glanced at Kadaj with an expression of mingled confusion and surprise. She knew Kadaj was providing an alibi for her and she couldn't understand it. It occurred to her at that moment that if Yazoo knew the truth, she would probably be dead by now. She gulped and turned vividly pale at the vision of her lifeless and bloodied body abandoned somewhere in an open field.

Yazoo cocked his head to the side, a small frown furrowing his face. He knew by the aversion of his eyes that Kadaj was lying but he didn't pursue the matter further. It was insupportable to think that Kadaj was adlibbing to protect the loud-mouthed brat.

"I told you not to worry, didn't I?" Loz grinned teasingly at Yazoo, forgetting the fact that he was also extremely agitated only moments ago.

Yazoo would have retorted with a casual remark of his own but the sight of Yuffie exasperated him to the point he lost all interest in making any conversation and simply looked away in silent rage.

Kadaj walked up to his bike and unconsciously ran his hand over the somewhat rough surface. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were so worried," he apologized smilingly.

"Hm," Yazoo said archly and turned away. "We'd better catch what sleep is left. It's just a few hours away from dawn," he said blandly, reaching for his sleeping bag with the determination of getting a few more hours sleep before they continue their journey.

Loz was already slipping back inside his sleeping bag and yawning widely. "I wonder what kind of life is waiting for us at Wutai."

"We'll see."

Kadaj couldn't feeling a twinge of sympathy as watched them settle down again. They had been migrating from one place to another and trying so hard to stay undercover their efforts was beginning to affect them physically. If only things hadn't turned out so wrong before, they wouldn't have to live in such harsh conditions or worry so much about hiding their identities. He could only hope that things would turn out the way they wanted it this time.

Kadaj was disturbed from his thoughts by Yuffie's murmuring complains. She was saying something about sleeping on the ground again and she looked crossed. She was scuffing the ground with her toe and pouting in such a child-like adorable way it momentarily attracted Kadaj's attention.

Kadaj leaned casually on his bike and crossed his arm over his chest. He didn't realize he was staring transfixed at Yuffie's face until she looked up at him and paused from her actions. Her eyes widened a bit with surprise, obviously startled to find him looking at her with such intensity.

Seeing Yuffie surprised look, Kadaj hastily averted his gaze and said haughtily, "Are you tired?"

She looked at him for a moment, then turned her gaze back to the ground and resumed her earlier actions. "Of course I am, but this bare ground doesn't look comfy at all and the weather is so chilly I might get a cold. And I don't suppose you have anything I might sleep on, do you?"

"You can have my sleeping bag."

"Huh? Don't you need it?" Yuffie asked, astonished.

"If you don't want it I'll have it back."

Yuffie waved both hands and shook her head at him pleadingly. "No, no, I didn't mean that."

"Then take it before I change my mind."

"Fine, thanks," Yuffie grinned, resisting the urge to give him a hug, and went straight to where Kadaj's sleeping bag was rolled out on the ground. She stretched it out a bit and promptly slipped inside. She could hear Yazoo's grunt of disapproval but she only stuck out her tongue playfully. Once she was comfortably inside, she yawned violently and fell almost instantly asleep.

Kadaj looked at the lump that was Yuffie and the sleeping bag. She had almost completely disappeared inside so only the tip of her head was visible. He soon heard the soft even breathing emitting from within the sleeping bag that signaled she was already asleep.

It was peacefully quiet. Kadaj glanced up at the silvery moon peaking through the grey clouds and wondered what tomorrow held in store for them.

oOoOo

Yuffie moaned and cracked her eyes open. It was already morning. Yuffie got out of the sleeping bag and her hand flew instantly to her forehead where there was a raging headache. She was also feeling light-headed and there was an uncomfortable feeling in her lower abdomen and an unpleasant taste in her mouth. It wasn't like her to feel this sick early in the morning.

She looked about slowly and saw that Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were already up. They had packed up everything and it seemed they were only waiting for her.

"Er – morning," she said warily. No one made any reply.

"Are you done sleeping? It's time to leave," said Kadaj in a drawling tone.

"Oh." Yuffie got up and clumsily folded the sleeping bag, then handed it to him. He took it wordlessly and put it inside his backpack.

Kadaj turned to Yazoo and Loz. "I guess we're ready to leave then." Yazoo and Loz both nodded and mounted their bikes. Kadaj did the same.

"Are you coming?" he asked Yuffie with mocking gaiety.

Yuffie forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Like I have the choice." She mounted behind Kadaj and gripped him tightly.

"Are you sure of our destination, Yazoo?" Loz asked, smiling.

"Hm, of course," he grinned at Loz. "Or are you afraid we might get lost?"

"Not a chance."

The trio started their engines and drove off again in the direction of leading to Wutai.

oOoOo

Four hours after Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Yuffie's departure, Vincent arrived at Nibelhiem. The town was still quiet and only a handful or people were outside. Vincent surveyed the town slowly. He couldn't understand why he was drawn repeatedly to Nibelhiem. Probably it was because he had grown so used to the place after shutting himself up there for so many long years. He made his way silently up to Shinra Mansion.

The instant Vincent stepped inside the mansion, he had the impression that someone had been here while he was gone but he discarded the thought almost instantly. He doubted if anyone living in this town would have the guts to stroll into the abandoned and haunted-looking mansion looking for anything.

He moved about the upper floors of the mansion with familiarity then headed for the basement to the room he was most familiar with. He stopped at the doorway and looked around. That was when he noticed a white piece of paper pinned to the coffin. He crossed the room and tore the paper off the surface. It was a note and surprisingly, it was from Yuffie.

_You might not believe what I'm going to tell you but you just have to. I've been kidnapped by Sephiroth's remnants while I was in Edge with Cloud and Tifa. They brought me to Nibelheim and I managed to escape so I came straight here looking for you but I didn't find you and so I decided to write this message. They're heading for Wutai, that's if they wouldn't come looking for me. Anyway, inform Cloud and the others immediately. DON'T FORGET AND TAKE ME SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE — Yuffie._

The first thing Vincent wanted to do after reading the note was to crumple it and fling it away. If this was some poor excuse for a joke, then it was really not funny at all. But when he read over it closely again, it didn't make sense for Yuffie to come all the way to Nibelheim just to play a low trick on him, and though the idea of Sephiroth's remnants being alive and capturing her was utterly ludicrous, Vincent couldn't help but feel uneasy. He made his way out of the mansion, intending to contact Cloud using the phone service at the inn and find out if indeed Yuffie had been with them at all. He stopped abruptly in front of the town's inn and was surprised to see Cid by the entrance talking with the proprietor. Noticing him, Cid turned and grinned up at him.

"Hey there. I've been looking for you for. I knew I would find you here."

"Why are you here?" Could it have anything to do with Yuffie?

"Didn't Cloud tell ya? Yuffie's been kidnapped." Vincent was very quiet. "Cloud call me yesterday to tell me and you'd be surprised as hell to know who did it."

"Who?" Vincent whispered, feeling a pang of dread.

"Kadaj and his gang."

"Kadaj?" Vincent looked both stunned and incredulous.

"I understand how you feel." Cid shook his head. "Really, how can the kid be so damn clumsy? To let those freaks take her away just like that. But what are they doing alive?"

Vincent didn't say anything. He couldn't believe Yuffie was telling the truth after all. Yet, it was just unbelievable not to mention bizarre that Kadaj and the others were still alive and it was also baffling how they got their hands on Yuffe. But how could they be alive when they were so sure of their demise?

"I know what you're thinking. Just come aboard Shera and I'd explain everything. Red and Cait are already with me. We're heading over to Edge to pick Cloud and Tifa, then we'd dig out Barret wherever he is and get him also."

Vincent only nodded mutely. He was still too thoughtful to say anything else.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was late in the afternoon when they reached Wutai area. Halfway toward Wutai Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz refused to proceed any further on their bikes, something to do with protecting their identities, and decided to walk the rest of the way on foot, to Yuffie's annoyance. They hid their bikes in a cave somewhere up the mountains and traversed the rocky and mountainous paths leading down to Wutai, with Yuffie most of the time stumbling on the way and throwing sour looks at the three silver-haired brothers, neither of whom paid her the slightest attention if she found difficult surmounting a particularly treacherous path or toppled to the ground when her feet collided with a rock jutting out from the ground.

After four long torturous hours, they finally reached Wutai, with a disheveled and sweating Yuffie trailing behind. Judging by how dark it already was Yuffie suspected they had planned to arrive at exactly this time so as not drawing too much attention to themselves. Well whatever their intentions were, she hoped they'd find somewhere to stay for the night. Her stomach was gnawing with hunger (she hadn't eating anything all day except some rations Kadaj had given her during their journey) and she felt so dirty she was in desperate need of a bath.

"Are you sure this would turn out to be the right place?" Kadaj asked frowningly, as they made their way through the town.

"I don't know. The children here might still remember us but we'd be able to keep undercover if we don't come out in the open during daylight," Yazoo said simply.

"Unless under a disguise, I guess," Loz provided.

"Still I don't think we can stay here for long. So, where are we staying?" said Kadaj.

"We'd stay at the inn temporarily until Loz finds us an accommodation. Fortunately, we didn't lodge there the last time we came to Wutai."

"And why does it always have to be me?"

"Don't complain, Loz. Anyway, you're good at that kind of stuff."

Loz looked disgruntled but he didn't reply.

Yuffie, who was walking slowly behind them, was not paying the slightest bit of attention to what they were saying and was busy surveying her homeland with absolute dread. Whatever had she done to merit this? She had run furiously from Wutai, only to be brought back forcibly by three dangerous, or better still, evil silver-haired creatures. She shivered visibly at the prospect of meeting her father. Perhaps she should run away now while the others weren't paying attention to her. But one look at Kadaj and the others she knew it was futile. They were unnaturally sharp and she knew instinctively that they was aware of her every move even though their backs were turned to her.

Yuffie sometimes wondered how Godo must have felt the day he discovered that she run away. Not that she cared that much but she couldn't stop thinking what his reaction would be if he saw her come back with _this_ people. Just thinking about it was depressing. What's more, she was beginning to feel sick again and her legs were becoming heavy to walk with. She was impatient for them to get to the inn.

On their way to the inn, Yuffie had the uneasy feeling of being watched by unseen eyes but when she turned around to check for any odd looking person, she saw only a few people ambling up and down the street looking supremely unconcerned. Probably it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

Yuffie was highly relieved when they finally located the inn and moved inside. It was somewhat different from what Yuffie remembered, a bit antediluvian but with a more homely aspect. The foyer was arrayed with pot plants, flowers and antique ornaments and old a few paintings depicting nature. The furniture looked old but well care for.

Yuffie and Kadaj waited by the entrance while Yazoo and Loz moved towards a middle-aged woman wearing a kimono with iron-grey hair and a permanently kind smiling face standing behind the counter. Yuffie had never seen the woman before. It seemed she was the new innkeeper.

The woman looked up at their approach and unconsciously closed the magazine she had been reading. The smile on her face widened slightly.

"Welcome, Sir. How may I be of service to you?"

Yazoo looked momentarily at Loz, who gave him a curt nod. "We'd like a room for our entire party."

She looked over at others. "I see. I'm sorry but we don't have any more rooms large enough to accommodate all of you."

"Fine, then we'll have two rooms."

"Would you like the traditional setting or the modern setting?"

"Modern, please."

She took a registration form from the neat stack on the counter and pushed it towards him, together with a pen.

"Please fill this, sir."

Meanwhile, while Yazoo was busy filling the form, Yuffie's eyes drifted over the place, a small frown forming on her face.

"Why didn't you simply make a reservation? It would have been faster."

"Like we had the time," Kadaj snarled.

"The inn looks nice though I think it's a bit old fashioned, don't you think?"

Kadaj didn't say anything. He looked sulky for some reason.

Yuffie's searching eyes came to rest a large rectangular paper fixed to the wall. It looked very old and tattered around the edges. An ancient poetry was scribbled on it and the illustrations looked prehistoric though fairly fascinating.

Meanwhile, Yazoo had finished filling the form and handed it back to the innkeeper. She glanced over it then made a small notation.

"You'd be staying for about a week I presume. That's 500 gils a night for both rooms. They aren't that big but very comfortable and both rooms have adjoining bathrooms."

"It would do."

She turned towards a board fixed to the wall where several keys were displayed. After a short search, she picked two silver keys.

"I'll accompany you to your rooms. This way please." She came around the counter and moved towards the door on the right. Yazoo motioned for Kadaj and Yuffie to join them.

They ascended two flights of stairs and moved down a narrow hallway to the last two doors. The woman stopped at the door to the left and inserted the key into the lock. She opened the door and gestured them inside. The room wasn't that large but it was warm and cozy and had two medium-size beds.

The woman gave the keys to Yazoo. "The other room is just opposite. If you're hungry, we have a restaurant downstairs and it's open from eight to eleven everyday. You can always ask for room service if you prefer to eat in private. If you want anything, my assistant, Yuka and I are always available. Just call the reception with the phone over there -" she pointed to the phone on the bedside table in-between the two beds, "- There's a card with all important phone numbers by the phone. Enjoy your stay."

She bowed respectfully and turned to leave but Yazoo stopped her before she reached the doorway.

"Can I have a word, outside?"

"Yes."

Yazoo gave his backpack to Loz and went out of the room with the innkeeper. Loz dropped his and Yazoo's bags in a corner and sat down on one of the beds. Kadaj went over to the window and began talking to Loz, leaving Yuffie standing awkwardly near the door.

Yuffie looked longingly at the unoccupied bed. It looked so soft and comfy she wished she could just flop down on it and go to sleep.

After only a few minutes Yazoo returned. Kadaj and Loz's conversation stopped abruptly and they looked inquiringly at Yazoo.

"You told her about our request?" Kadaj asked, stepping away from the window.

"Yes. I think she understands our demands."

"Then we're secured?" said Loz, smiling.

"Maybe."

"As long as she doesn't admit anyone there's no need to worry, right Yazoo?" Kadaj grinned.

Yuffie stared at them in utter confusion. Whatever were they talking about?

"By the way, Kadaj," said Yazoo in a sudden drawling tone, "Loz and I are taking this room. You and the brat can have the other." He tossed the key over to Kadaj.

"Brat, huh?" Yuffie mumbled angrily under her breath.

"Fine. Come, let's go," Kadaj said to Yuffie.

Yuffie followed Kadaj out of the room and saw Loz talking animatedly to Yazoo, who was rummaging through his backpack, before the door closed.

"Say, when are you guys ever going to use my name. It's Yuffie you know," said Yuffie crossly, as Kadaj unlocked the door to their room.

Kadaj simply ignored her and went inside but Yuffie didn't follow him. The room was much the same like the previous one except that it was smaller and decorated with artificial flowers.

Kadaj dropped his backpack at a corner and was about to unzip it when he noticed Yuffie standing by the doorway with no intention of coming in.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I just realized that we're really going to be sleeping in the same room."

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" he replied coolly.

"Don't you think it's inappropriate?"

"And why is that?" Kadaj frowned.

Yuffie shrugged. "Simply because girls and boys don't share the same room."

"So, what were you expecting?"

"Well, I thought I would be having a room of my own, see," said Yuffie sheepishly. She didn't know why she sounded selfish, if not downright childish.

"You expect me, Yazoo and Loz to share one room while you have one all to yourself?"

Yuffie turned slightly pink. "But isn't it a basic that girls don't sleep in the same room with boys?"

"Well, isn't this an exception," he replied sarcastically.

"But we can't -"

"Whatever."

She glared at him. "Fine, have it your way then."

Yuffie marched purposefully across the room. Kadaj stared at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Obvious isn't it? I'm going to have a shower," she replied snappishly, pulling open the door of bathroom.

Kadaj stared at her for a few seconds, and then looked away indifferently and resumed what he was doing. Yuffie felt her hackles rising.

"And don't bother to rescue me if I'm drowning," she yelled and stamped her foot.

"I wasn't going to," Kadaj replied nonchalantly without looking at her.

Yuffie was so full of rage she couldn't find the words to express her anger. She gave Kadaj a look of utmost loathing and, with an angry noise, marched furiously into the bathroom and slammed the door with such force the windows rattled.

oOoOo

A mysterious figure lurked in the shadows, his eyes focusing intently on the inn's entrance where three unusual silver-haired men and a skinny black-haired girl had walked through moments before. He'd been watching the group since their entrance into Wutai where he had station himself in the hope of getting any clue for his investigation. And it seem he'd finally found it.

He pulled out a black and white photograph from his overcoat and looked at it. It looked alike but he wasn't certain. They might resemble but be utterly different. He had come across such situation before. And there was nothing unusual or suspicious about the group. He looked back at the inn where the new innkeeper emerged out of the inn with an elderly couple.

There was no need to contact his _employer_ about his suspicions for the meantime. He would supervise the inn closely from now on and if he was lucky, he'd find the evidence he needed.

It was useless supervising the inn today. It was already late and there was no chance that anyone of the group would be coming out again. He disappeared into the shadows, determined to be back the next day.

oOoOo

Aiko waved the aged couple goodbye as they ambled down the street towards their home. They were old family friends and had come over for a visit. When the couple had disappeared from view, Aiko surveyed the area suspiciously. There was nothing unusual about illuminated street or the frequent passers-by but she had a niggling suspicion that someone had been watching her. She peered into the shadows but she found nothing peculiar. Perhaps it was just her imagination…or was it?

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she strolled back into the inn and closed the doors firmly behind her.

oOoOo

It seemed a good idea, at first. The invigorating hot spray felt so good and relaxing on her tense muscles but Yuffie had only finished soaping herself when she began to feel really weak and dizzy. She placed her hands on the wall to support herself because her legs were quivering badly and felt heavy to stand on. She closed her eyes for several seconds and wished the sick feeling would disappear but it only seemed to worsen. Something thick was rising rapidly in her throat and before she knew it, she fell on her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach right there in the bathtub. It left her trembling horribly. She closed her eyes as she retched again.

After a while, she got to her feet and wiped her mouth with back of her hand. She felt a little better. She didn't know why she was beginning to feeling ill all of a sudden. Perhaps she hadn't recovered fully as she had originally thought.

Yuffie finished shampooing her hair then turned off the shower and got out but she had only finished toweling herself dry when she began to feel sick again. Not having the energy to put on her clothes in the basket by the door, she quickly put on her underwear and slipped into one of the bathrobes hanging on the wall before stepping out of the bathroom.

"You're finally out," Yuffie heard Kadaj say the instant she walked into the room. He was sitting crossed legged on the bed and staring transfixed at her. On the bed before him was a set of clothes he'd evidently gotten out of his backpack.

"I was beginning to worry that you had actually carried out you're threat and was drowning in there," he said mockingly.

"How touching," said Yuffie acidly.

She wondered why he was peering oddly at her. Anyway she was too tired to guess what was going on in his mind. All she wanted to do was go to sleep.

Yuffie wandered to the other bed and flopped down on it with a sigh. She buried her face in the pillow and ran her hands over the sheets aimlessly. It felt so soft.

"Are you hungry?" Kadaj asked unexpectedly. He didn't want to feel any concerned for her but seeing her looking so pale and unhealthily lean made him feel that the long journey had actually taken its physical toll her. She was a human after all and unlike him and his brothers her resistance and physical abilities were very limited.

Yuffie's reply was muffled in the pillow and she waved a dismissive hand at him. Her desire for food seemed to have evaporated entirely.

Perhaps she needed to rest more that anything, Kadaj thought. He picked the clothes on the bed and headed for the bathroom.

oOoOo

"Do you think it's okay for them to share the same room?" asked Loz, toweling his hair dry.

"Kadaj wanted to keep her so she's his responsibility," replied Yazoo disinterestedly. He was already in his black silk pyjamas and skimming through the magazine on Loz's bed.

"Do you know the reason why Kadaj wants to keep her?"

"Hm, I would really like to know," said Yazoo pensively.

"Probably he'd get rid of her once he has what he wants. You know how kadaj is," Loz grinned mischievously, slinging the towel around his neck and grabbing it by the ends.

"I'm no longer sure about that," Yazoo sighed. He threw the magazine aside.

"Say, aren't you going to order dinner?" Loz asked suddenly, looking away.

A slow smile spread over Yazoo's face. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Loz retorted quickly, tugging the ends of the towel nervously. "I was just asking."

At the wrong moment, Loz stomach growled loudly. He turned slightly pink as Yazoo laughed softly.

"So you _are_ hungry."

"Yeah, whatever. And it's not funny," he said angrily at Yazoo's prolonged laughter.

"Okay, I'd order something," said Yazoo gaily, reaching for the phone.

Loz beamed. "What of Kadaj?"

"Well, he'd simply have to fend for himself…and the brat."

oOoOo

Kadaj stepped into his and Yuffie's room, drying his wet hair with a towel. He was shirtless and wearing only the pants of his pyjamas. Yuffie was already fast asleep and hadn't bothered to change out of the bathrobe, probably because she was just too tired…or she didn't have anything thing else to wear. The only clothes she had were skimpy and worn out. Maybe he should take her to a dress shop.

He walked quietly across the room towards her, absent-mindedly discarding the towel on a chintz chair. His eyes roamed over Yuffie's sleeping form and though he wasn't willing to admit it a small part of him thought she actually looked adorably innocent curled on the bed with her jet-black hair falling all over her unusually pale face. The bathrobe she was wearing had ridden up to her thighs and had slipped off her shoulder to expose more of her chest. Yuffie moaned in her sleep and twisted restlessly on the bed a bit, and then remained calm again, making the bathrobe slip open even more.

Averting his gaze and feeling very uneasy, Kadaj tucked her in properly as gentle as he could without waking her up. Despite himself, he brushed the hair strands away from her sweaty forehead. Yuffie stirred and he drew his hand back instantly. She mumbled something unintelligible and grinned dreamily but didn't wake up.

Somehow he'd grown used to having her around. She was sort of amusing and a bit too boisterous but the reason why he'd kept her with them was getting vaguer. At first, he had thought she would prove useful to get information about Cloud and probably use her as bait if necessary. She was also a perfect study to see where humans got that indomitable power they seem to possess when they were in a group united by a strong friendship, but it seemed nothing of that really mattered to him anymore. He just wanted her to hang around, at least for now.

Kadaj stepped away from her, a feeling of mortification settling in him. Maybe Yazoo was right. He should have gotten rid of her when he had the chance.

-0-

Finally done with chapter 5 & 6. Could have posted it a long while ago but by some bad luck, both my computers crashed and...welll...you know...anyway expect a lot more action in the coming chapters and please, please, please review.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was only seven in the morning but Loz was already up and fully dressed. Yazoo was up also and watching him gravely.

"You know what you have to do?"

Loz nodded, feeling uncomfortable in his _too_ casual outfit. He was dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and an orange and black hooded jacket. "Do I have to wear these?" he said disapprovingly.

Yazoo smiled faintly. "I don't think our _usual_ outfit would be appropriate if you have to appear as natural and insignificant as possible."

Loz sighed "Alright then. I'd be back before midday." He moved toward the door.

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't let you guard down."

"Why?"

Yazoo walked over to the window and looked outside. "Someone might be watching you."

oOoOo

Kadaj woke up with the rays of the sun on his face. His had shielded his eyes and tilted his head slightly to squint at the other bed.

It was empty.

The next moment Kadaj was sitting bolt upright, a fierce expression on his face. For a moment he wondered if she had run away again but a retching sound coming from the toilet confirmed that Yuffie was still in the room and erased the dark frown from his face.

Kadaj looked around the room slowly. There was nothing for him to do today. Loz was supposed to take a look Wutai and possibly find any available accommodations for them. Well, since it was morning he might as well order breakfast.

He reached for the phone and dialed the reception. A smooth female voice that sounded nothing like the innkeeper's answered his call. Kadaj ordered breakfast for himself and Yuffie and was just hanging up when he heard the toilet being flushed and the next moment Yuffie emerged into the room, looking alarmingly pale.

Kadaj stared and her then abruptly got up and moved towards her with a sort of urgency. She was swaying dangerously and would have fallen if Kadaj wasn't by her side to steady her. Yuffie clutched him tightly to keep from falling, her whole body shaking.

"You're not okay," said Kadaj.

"I'm aware of that," Yuffie replied peevishly, blushing from embarrassment. Despite her illness she was thinking how pale and strong and well-built his chest was and she was angry with herself. It didn't make sense that she was being so unserious when she was actually in a serious condition.

"You should lie down."

"I'm fine really," she said stubbornly and pushed away from him. It may seem unreasonable and churlish but she didn't want Kadaj or any of them to think that she was weak.

Yuffie stepped away from Kadaj but she was so shaky that she almost stumbled again and Kadaj's arms encircled her waist to steady her.

"I…I guess I haven't recovered enough," said Yuffie shakily the blush deepening.

She thought she saw a ghost of a smile appear on Kadaj's face for less than a second. She was taken by surprised when Kadaj unexpectedly slipped his arms under her knees and swept her into his arms.

"Hey! Put me down." Despite all Yuffie's protesting, pushing and kicking, Kadaj carried her across the room and laid her gently on the bed.

Yuffie's eyes bored into Kadaj's, her face still red. "You didn't have to."

Kadaj didn't say anything but simply pressed his hand on her forehead and in spite of herself she unconsciously leaned into his touch. His hand felt so cool and smooth and free of calluses.

"You're temperature's up. Lie down," Kadaj ordered calmly.

Before Yuffie could make any reply there was a loud rap at the door. Kadaj went to open the door.

"Room service! Room service!"

Kadaj stared at the small, grinning girl in front of him. She looked about eleven, with bluish-black hair and astonishingly blue eyes.

"Good morning! I'm Ayumi. You asked for room service, right?" she smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Kadaj looked at the tray in her hands. "Yes."

"There you go." The girl swept into the room and placed the tray on the coffee table. She whirled around and clashed her hands behind her back, still grinning. "Mama, told me to check out the laundry. Do you have any laundry?"

Before any of them could answer her question, she hopped into the bathroom. Kadaj glanced briefly at Yuffie, who looked just as stunned as him.

The girl returned with the laundry basket. "You don't have much laundry and some of them don't look too good. I'd tell mama to mend them." For the first time, her eyes lighted on Yuffie. "Why are you wearing a bathrobe? You don't have any clothes? Boy, you look dried up!"

"Thanks for the remark," said Yuffie crossly, and she glared at Kadaj who was smirking with amusement.

"Probably mama can do something for you. Well, gotta go now. Enjoy your breakfast," she grinned broadly, and hopped out of the room.

"Wow, what a spirited kid!" said Yuffie mildly.

"We both know who she looks like," Kadaj grinned slyly, leaning on the door.

"_We both know?_ You can't mean me?"

"Well, both of you seem unable to control your mouths."

"Oh really," said Yuffie huffily.

Kadaj chuckled. "Nice to know you're getting your energy back but you still look sick. You should eat something."

"I'm not really hungry," said Yuffie as kadaj went towards the food on the coffee table. It was just the usual morning breakfast: toast, eggs and bacon.

He would have preferred something different, healthier, with fewer calories, but that was all that was available.

Yuffie felt a pain grip in her chest and she coughed heavily. She looked down at her hand and was surprised to find blood on it.

"What's wrong?" Kadaj asked.

"Nothing," Yuffie said hurriedly, and quickly hid her blood-stained hand behind her back.

Kadaj eyed her suspiciously. There was something strained about her smile and her lower lip was trembling slightly.

"Here." Kadaj gave her the full-porcelain cup of tea, his eyes studying her intently.

"Don't they have something a bit more Wutainese? I don't really like this sort of food."

"Take it or leave it."

Yuffie scowled at him, then sighed and gave up.

"Fine." She took the cup from him. Her hands were trembling badly so she had to hold the cup with both hands, forgetting about the stain on one hand. She took a sip. "It's really good."

"What's that on you hand?" Kadaj asked suddenly.

Yuffie looked at the red stain on her hand and her eyes widened in realization. "It's nothing," she said and she tried to hide her hand behind her back again but Kadaj had already reached for her hand and was examining it.

"You're coughing up blood?"

"No. It's nothing." She quickly withdrew her hand from Kadaj's hold.

"I should have known. You haven't recovered fully. It seems the long journey eventually had its ill-effects on you."

"I said I'm fine," she lashed out.

They glared at each other.

"You can't be _fine_ when you're coughing up blood. You have to get treated or it might get worse," Kadaj said slowly.

"Hah! Surprising to see you care if I die," Yuffie said spitefully and lifted the cup to take another sip but her hands were quivering so badly she sloshed some of it on herself.

Kadaj's phone started ringing almost at the same time Yuffie was yelling with pain at the heat of the hot liquid on her skin.

"Yes? Yazoo?" His face grew stern as Yazoo said something at the other end. "Okay, I'm coming." He flipped the phone close.

"Let me fix you up before I leave."

"_Fix me up_ – what are you talking about – hey, what are you doing?" Yuffie sputtered angrily as Kadaj pried the cup from her hand.

"You're so annoying," said Kadaj exasperatedly.

"You dare -" Yuffie began harshly but she trailed off when Kadaj touched her cheek gently. Her angry expression melted away, replaced by one of surprise, when she saw the tender look on Kadaj's face. It was something she never expected from him. It was shocking to see him looking so strangely affectionate. It made him more beautiful, more irresistible. A warm pleasant feeling she'd never experienced coursed through her body as she stared into those gentle aquamarine eyes that seemed to glow.

_What was the matter with her?_

"Don't worry. I'd be gentle," he said almost in a whisper.

Yuffie opened and closed her mouth like a fish's. No words would come out.

"Just relax."

She began to feel dizzy. She was swimming in those sea-looking eyes. Her vision blurred then darkened and she didn't feel anything again.

oOoOo

Cloud lay motionless on the grass with his arms supporting his head, looking blankly at the blue sky. Tifa and he were in the chocobo ranch close to Midgar and Edge where Cid was to pick them up, as well as Barret. At first they were supposed to wait in Edge but Barret had come to the ranch and decided they should take off from there, something to do with Barret's business transactions. Not that it made any difference to Cloud.

Right now, Tifa and Barret were with the farm owner but his mind was occupied with thoughts about Yuffie and Kadaj's gang. He couldn't stop thinking about Yuffie's fate. Question after question rose to his mind. Had they already killed her? Probably not because the shabby informer at _Selene_ had said she'd stayed with them for sometime and they did nothing to her. Were they using her as a bait to get to him?

Most importantly, why were Sephiroth's remnants still alive? Were they still planning to bring about the reunion and revive Jenova fully? He was confused and he had a secret fear that Sephiroth might still be alive. He still remembered Sephiroth's last words, his claim that he'd never be just a memory.

Could he come back…again?

"Cloud?"

Cloud sat upright to see Tifa mounting the slight slope toward him. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her heard at him. "Tut, tut, being lazy again," she said cheerfully.

"Tifa?"

She sat down next him. "We received a call from Cid. They'd be here soon."

"That's good to know." They had to wait almost a whole night at the chocobo farm because of some inconvenience with Shera, well according to Cid.

"Are you still thinking about Yuffie?" she wanted to know, after a temporary silence.

"Maybe."

Someone shouted and Cloud and Tifa looked up to see Barret raging while the farm workers tried their best to calm him down. He had tried to mount the back of a very stubborn white chocobo and the creature had all but flung him away and turned its back on him without any feeling of remorse, its chin high in the air. Tifa chuckled softly.

"Barret, really," Tifa laughed heartily but the laughter died away when she saw the serious look on Cloud's face.

"I'm sorry. Probably I shouldn't be so cheerful when we're supposed to be worried about Yuffie."

"It's nothing."

Silence.

"Cloud," Tifa touched his arm gently. "It's not your fault."

"I know."

Silence.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you," said Tifa, looking hesitant.

"What?"

"This is uncalled for but I…I just wanted to know if you…well, if you still thought of Aerith?" Tifa stammered, and bit her lower lip.

Cloud was taken aback by the question. Why did she suddenly ask him that, especially now?

"I know it's none of my business but you've been thinking so much lately and I know she's constantly on your mind."

Cloud didn't know what to say. "I just want you to always be happy, to smile like you used to. Maybe if you didn't think so much…" Tifa trailed off.

"Tifa?" She looked up. "I'm sorry if you're worried about me."

"Do you still love Aerith?" Tifa knew she was going too personal but she desperately wanted to know.

Cloud smiled faintly. "I can't forget her. She was the only person I ever truly loved."

Tifa looked away to hide her tears swimming in her eyes. "I guess it's never easy to forget your first love."

"Yes."

"Maybe I'm being selfish or childish, I don't know. I don't want you to forget or stop loving Aerith but…but you can always love someone else, still cherishing Aerith's memory," said Tifa, trying to hold back her tears.

Tifa felt Cloud's fingers slip into her hair and he brought her head down to rest on his shoulder. Tifa eyes widened and she blushed at the affectionate gesture. "Whatever my feelings are for Aerith I'll always like you very much, Tifa," Cloud whispered.

"I know," Tifa whispered sadly.

"Hey, folks!" Cloud and Tifa disengaged hastily from each other as Barret approached, waving and calling out excitedly to them below. He seemed to have recovered from his angry fit. "They're finally here!"

Cloud and Tifa got to their feet as they saw Shera in the sky far off, moving in their direction.

oOoOo

"How long have you noticed?" Kadaj asked Yazoo, staring out the window at the figure lurking in the shadows.

"Ever since our first arrival."

"How strange."

"Should we get rid of him?"

Kadaj was pensive for a moment. "No. We'd wait and see what he's about?"

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the brat."

"Speaking of her, she's gotten really ill."

Yazoo frowned. "Really?"

"It seems she has a lung infection."

"Have you done anything yet?"

"I used cura on her. It would take some time but she'll recuperate fully this time."

"She's getting to be a burden."

"We can handle her," Kadaj grinned. "To be honest, her face is too innocent. She can't really conceal her emotions."

"And you find that interesting?"

"She can be useful."

"In what way?"

"I can't say now."

Yazoo was about to say 'We should just get rid of her instead' but he knew it would only exasperated Kadaj so he said nothing.

It was dangerous if Kadaj was getting _interested_ in the girl and Yazoo preferred not to think about what the consequences might turn out to be.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, where do we go from here?" Barret demanded avidly from the rest of the gang.

They were all gathered in the bridge of Shera and Cid was busy navigating the airship away from Edge and Midgar.

"Why not head straight to Wutai? Yuffie said that's were they were going to anyway," Cait Sith suggested.

"Should we get more information first?" asked Tifa.

"That would take too much time," Vincent replied.

"I agree with, Vincent and Cait. Let's head to Wutai immediately," said Cloud.

"And Godo?"

"Forget him."

"Do you think she would be alive by the time we find her," said Red, somewhat sadly.

The atmosphere around them turned uneasy.

"We should rather not think of that," said Cloud.

There was a short silence.

"I'm stopping over at Rocket Town for a while," said Cid nonchalantly, lighting a cigarette.

"Why Rocket Town?" said Tifa with confusion.

"Got to make some minor repairs."

"I though you had already done whatever maintenance you had to do before coming over to pick us," Vincent said this calmly but there was definitely something reprimanding about his voice.

"I forgot, okay," said Cid impatiently.

Tifa rolled her eyes and Cait made a long-suffering noise but Barret was clearly irritated.

"Damn! This is just going to waste our time. Remember we've got a gal to save," said Barret loudly.

"But Rocket town too far. Isn't there any other place, Cid?" Cloud asked.

"Only my facility could take care of this airship."

"How disappointing," said Cait Sith disapprovingly.

"Damn it! You should have told us earlier, Cid. This is your fault."

"Oh, shut up! Try and see if it's easy to take care of an engine like this."

"Guys," said Tifa, shaking her head. "This is the time to argue."

The heated conversation ended and they switched to other less important issues.

Cloud wasn't paying attention to what they were sayin_g._ His mind was focused on their new adventure.

_It begins_, he thought to himself.

oOoOo

Yuffie moaned, looking sleepily out the window and wondered how long she had been asleep. She didn't know why but she felt much better though she still felt a bit weak and light-headed. Did Kadaj do anything? The memory of that name brought a frown on her face. She was annoyed that he had caught her off-guard and used a spell, probably more, on her. It was a matter of integrity. She was the great ninja Yuffie after all and no one took her off-guard.

Who knows! Maybe he had taken advantage of her when she was unconscious and did vile experiments on her body.

She winced. Somehow, she knew Kadaj wasn't the type to do such things.

By the way, where was he?

"Glad to see you're finally up. I've been waiting."

Yuffie gazed at Kadaj leaning against the door, his arms crossed.

"How long was I asleep?"

He looked away. "About five hours."

"Five hours!" she exclaimed loudly. She never slept that long during the day.

Kadaj was mildly surprised as she sat upright hastily and swung her legs to the floor.

"Darn it! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Wake you up? I wouldn't dare." Yuffie frowned at the mocking gaiety of his voice. "You seemed so much to be enjoying your sleep," said Kadaj succinctly, smirking, assessing her body so blatantly it was almost insulting.

Yuffie blushed profusely and unconsciously arranged the bathrobe properly on her body. She had to get out of this before she revealed anything more to him … if she hadn't revealed everything to him already.

"You're face is red," Kadaj remarked indifferently.

"That's none of your business. Besides, why did you cast a sleeping spell on me? You should have told me first," she lashed out at him.

"It looked like you had an infection so I had to cure you. Of course, I couldn't do it while you were awake because it would take ages and I didn't have time to waste."

Yuffie scowled at him but she knew he had a point.

"So, had any sweet dreams?" he said, examining his nails.

"Sweet dreams?" Yuffie repeated, somewhat absently. She had some vague dream of her father chasing her with a large pair of scissors, screaming "traitor" at her while Kadaj watched them sardonically. It seemed ridiculous now but she had been scared out of her wits in the dream.

She woke up from her reverie to see Kadaj staring intently at her and for one crazy moment she wondered if he could read her mind. She remembered the moments before she passed out and blushed.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked uneasily.

"Nothing." Kadaj pushed away from the door. "Do you still feel ill, or has it gotten any worse?"

For once Yuffie thought of giving him a kind answer but she remember his previously irritating and annoying behavior and said instead, "Since when did you care?"

"I don't really. It's just that we can't be saddled with a brat that turns out a downright sick burden on our hands," said Kadaj coolly.

Yuffie fumed. Does he always have to be so mean?

"My name's not brat. It's Yuffie."

"You've been advertising it loudly enough already."

"Damn! You're impossible," said Yuffie irascibly.

"Look who's talking."

"You – You -" Yuffie was so enraged she didn't know what to say to him. She would have liked to scratch that calm, amused smile right off his handsome face. She winced. Or maybe not! It would be so blasphemous to blemish those beautiful features.

There was a light rap on the door. Kadaj answered it. Aiko stood smiling in the hallway. "Mind if I come in?" She walked into the room carrying a porcelain cup and their laundered clothes.

"I am sorry to disturb you but I brought your clothes. And Ayumi said you weren't looking so well so I brought something that might help you."

"Er – thanks but -" Yuffie began but Aiko waved her hand, cutting her off.

"There's no need to be modest. I am not charging you for any of these, Miss Toru." She smiled.

Yuffie gasped at the name. "Toru?"

"You name is Toru, right? That's what it says on the form," the woman asked, somewhat confused.

"But I -" Yuffie began but she absently glanced at Kadaj and the look he gave her made her say instead, "Er, yes, I'm Toru."

"Oh, I see. I was starting to get a bit confused there."

She kept their clothes at the edge of the bed and placed the cup on the bedside table in-between the beds.

"You should take that now while it's still hot. It's an old recipe of herbal concoctions that's very good for treating many kinds of ailments."

"Er – thanks … I guess."

Aiko moved toward the door but before she left paused for a moment to say, "Oh, I apologize if Ayumi offended you in anyway. She has a tendency to talk too much."

When the innkeeper left Yuffie turned furiously to Kadaj. "What the hell did you guys do to make that woman call me Toru?"

"You don't like the name?"

"That's not the point. Why am I Toru?"

"It's just for security's sake."

"For security's sake?"

"It seems you have acquaintances here in Wutai so we gave you an alias, like the rest of us," Kadaj said slyly.

Yuffie gazed at him, nonplussed. How did he know?

He seemed to have guessed her thoughts and he said indifferently, "I noticed it from your first reaction when we mentioned Wutai."

That figures!

"You should take that before it gets cold," Kadaj pointed at the porcelain cup on the small table.

Yuffie picked it up and removed the lid, revealing it greenish contents. Yuffie sniffed it and made a little face of grimace. It had a pungent, grassy odor.

"I wonder what this is."

"You wouldn't know until you taste it first," said Kadaj, taking his clothes from Yuffie's bed.

Yuffie drank some of it and coughed. "Ugh! It's awful!"

"The taste doesn't matter as long as it's good for you."

"I like my things sweet or pleasant at least."

"Medicines are not sweet."

Though it tasted unpleasant, it warmed her insides in a good way. She pinched her nose and drank more of it but halfway through she couldn't take it any longer. She placed the cup back on the small table and reached for her clothes at the edge of the bed, examining it. It was properly clean and mended so well it looked as good as new.

"Wow! She's good."

Kadaj looked at Yuffie. At that moment, a sharp pain pierced through his head. He moaned faintly, clutching his head. He could hear voices, several voices speaking at once and none of them distinct enough for him to understand.

Everything had grown dark. His head was reeling, fragments of old memories whirling in his mind. The voices were becominf louder, incoherent.

_Stop. _He screamed in his mind. He wanted everything to stop.

… _Kadaj …_

_What?_

_Kadaj … The time has come …_

It was a strange voice, distant and familiar.

_Mother?_

… _it would happen …again… _

… _once more …_

"Hey, are you alright?" Yuffie's voice dispelled the trance-like state. Everything turned normal again and the voices stopped.

"What…"

"You suddenly blanked out. Did you see something? A vision?" she asked with interest.

"It's nothing," Kadaj responded heavily and turned away. What was that just now? What had just happened to him?

Yuffie stared at Kadaj. Obviously something had happened. For a moment there he seemed to have retreated into some torturous world of his own.

"Er - are you okay?" she said tentatively.

There was no response.

She shrugged. If he wasn't going to tell her anything then she wasn't going to bother herself. She had other things to do.

Kadaj heard rustling and turned around again to see Yuffie getting off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To change out of this bathrobe. I think I'd have a shower first."

"Then hurry up, or I might be tempted to come check you out if you take too much time."

"You wouldn't dare," said Yuffie angrily, slightly red with embarrassment.

"Try me," Kadaj smirked. He seemed to have regained a semblance of his usual composure.

Yuffie glared at him and headed for the bathroom. She would definitely hurry up; she'd be damned if Kadaj walked in on her while she was all naked in the shower. She shuddered, trying not to think how disgraceful it would be.

Kadaj sat slowly on the bed, his mind disoriented. It wasn't the first time he'd heard strange voices or seen images that were sometimes unconnected with him. He thought it was because of the deep connection he had with Sephiroth and mother. The distorted images and voices had been a rare occurrence ever since he woke up one day in Midgar to discover he was back from the lifestream. What could it all mean? Who owned the familiar voice? Could it be mother trying to communicate with him?

Kadaj was so deep in thought he wasn't really conscious when almost fifteen minutes elapsed and Yuffie came back into the room.

"Penny for your thoughts," Yuffie's voice woke Kadaj out of his reverie.

Kadaj looked at her without a word, his face a stoic mask.

"Say, Kadaj -" the mask slipped a bit for a moment to reveal mild surprise. It was the first time she had used his name "- why don't we go out for a bit."

"Out?" Kadaj frowned.

"Yes. It's not yet noon I think -"

"It's almost two actually," Kadaj corrected.

"Right," Yuffie continued excitedly. "And it would be horrible to spend all day in this stuffy room so let's go out. We can go for a long walk or to a bathhouse -"

"You just had a shower," Kadaj reminded her.

"But bathhouses are real fun, especially when you're in a group. Oh, and before I forget, I also need to do a bit of shopping 'cause I can't keep wearing this forever."

Kadaj didn't respond.

"Well, what do you think?" Yuffie asked avidly.

"No."

"_No?_ C'mon."

"Even if I wanted to, Yazoo wouldn't accept."

Yuffie vividly recalled how annoyed Yazoo was each time she and kadaj ran off together ... well, it was more like the cat chasing the rat. "But you don't answer to him do you? You're old enough to decide what to do, right?"

"That's not the point."

There was a loud knock on the door.

Kadaj sighed and went to open the door, only to reveal a smiling, excited-looking Ayumi.

"Hello!"

oOoOo

Arashi looked uneasily from Godo to the illustrious personage and his son sitting opposite him. He'd often heard Godo speak of Daito, usually in an unpleasant way. From the rumors he had heard, Godo and Daito had been friends since their childhood, but their relationship turned sour only a few months after Godo's wife's demise, shortly after Yuffie's birth. Daito originally leaved in Wutai but left to further his business in Midgar, that is before it's destruction, and even though he lost a huge chunk of his wealth in that disaster he still owned chains of business and a huge stock in the Gold Saucer.

"It's been a long while, Godo, since we've seen face-to-face," said Daito politely.

"Indeed, Daito."

"I hope our presence wouldn't be too irksome for you, Godo, but we have come on very serious business."

Godo turned to Arashi. "Leave us."

Arashi obeyed swiftly.

"And what could that be?"

"It concerns the betrothal of our children. You see, my wife, Karen, is adamant for our son to get married and she want his wife to be no other than your daughter, Yuffie."

"Since my wife died that arrangement is void," said Godo, choosing his words carefully.

"True. Both our wives were very close friends and it was their wish during their lifetime that if they had a boy and a girl they would both marry. It would only be canceled if one of them dies, according to their desires."

"And?"

"I know you're hesitant. Actually I was against the idea myself, because I felt your daughter would not make a good wife."

Godo fumed inwardly. It was always in Daito to belittle others because he felt he was so superior, having so many business and political connections worldwide. The Damn fool!

"Then what do you really want," Godo demanded, suppressing his anger.

"Even though you wife is dead, my wife still feels strongly that our son and your daughter should get married."

"That is for Yuffie to decide."

"Godo-sama," Godo turned to face Daito's twenty-year-old son, Kabuto. Unlike his father who was short and plump with grayish hair, a sagging face and a pot belly that made any clothes he wore look ridiculous on him (well, that was what Godo thought) he was tall and slender, with feminine features and jet-black hair. It still baffled Godo that Daito could have a son like this. There was no doubt he took all his attractive attributes from his mother, since his father was so decisively ugly.

"I personally apologize if we are giving you any offence, Godo-sama, but I came here, with my father, to request for your daughter. I cherish my mother greatly, who unfortunately is very ill, and would do anything to accomplish her desires. I also have great respect for her friendship with your wife, which is why I would feel honored to have you daughter as my wife, if you would give you consent." Godo was shocked by his respect and politeness, and it made his appearance look handsomer. Was this really Daito's son?

"If you don't mind, Godo-sama, I would like to meet Yuffie-san." Godo was taken aback by the demand.

"Yuffie?" he repeated stupidly.

"Yes, we came to see your daughter," said Daito.

"Well…she…she's gone," he said lamely.

"Gone?"

Godo wanted to smack himself for his blunder. "I mean she's on vacation … and she would be coming back in a month."

Daito's son smiled. "It would be no problem. Since I'm taking over my father's insurance company here in Wutai, I would have plenty of time to see her."

"Er – that's good." It was horrible. Godo didn't think he had ever been in a situation worse than this. What would his guests think if they knew he had no idea where his daughter was, or if she would ever return?

-0-

-0-

_Phew, finished chapter 7 and 8. Originally both chapters were a single chapter but it was getting so long I decided to split it in two. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and keep sending them in. Onegai shimasu._


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kadaj stared at Ayumi. She was carrying a large box and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Can I come in? I'm tired of standing here in the doorway," she said, cocking her head to the side. She seemed used to doing it.

Kadaj made way for her to move in. She hopped into the room and kept the box on the coffee table. "I was so bored. Mama's busy doing all the laundry and even Yuka's too preoccupied to play with me."

"Oh," said Yuffie lamely. She wasn't too good talking with kids who had a bigger mouth than she.

"Did I tell you I was Ayumi? Well, I don't know any of your names yet," Ayumi smiled broadly.

"Oh, I'm -" Yuffie noticed Kadaj's warning glance "- Toru and this person here is … is …" What name was she supposed to give him?

"Ken," Kadaj provided. Yuffie tried to hide her giggle. She didn't know why but the name didn't fit him at all.

"Nice to me you. So, are you lovers?"

"WHAT?" Yuffie shouted, blushing profusely. Kadaj's only reaction was one of mild curiosity.

"I thought so 'cause you guys share the same room, and Yuka told me if a boy and girl slept in the same room then it means they are in love," Ayumi scratched the back of her head and looked as if she didn't understand much of what she said herself.

"That's not true at all. And Kadaj and I aren't lovers."

"Then why are you sharing the same room?"

"Er – that's because…umm…" Yuffie didn't know what to say. What an embarrassment!

"I knew it! You two look so great together."

"Hey, don't assume anything so fast. Kadaj, help me out." Yuffie turned to Kadaj for help.

He only shrugged. "Do it yourself."

Yuffie glowered at him. "Thanks for nothing!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't be nasty, Yuffie." She was taken aback that he used her name, and he smirked knowingly.

"Anyway," said Ayumi, "do any of you know how to play _Go_?"

Kadaj and Yuffie blinked. "Er – Go?" Yuffie repeated uncertainly.

"It's this board game that's really cool. After reading this manga series* I was all hooked up in the game. It's really fun."

"Then you wouldn't mind teaching us," said Kadaj, but he looked uninterested.

"Sure. You're going to love it." Ayumi took the box to the bed and began unloading its contents.

oOoOo

Yuka, Aiko's assistant, glanced through a file behind the check-in counter, once in a while making small notations with red ink on the papers, when she noticed a man walk into the lobby. He glanced around suspiciously, his hands buried in the pockets of a somber overcoat and a hat slanting down to conceal half of his face. He stopped to look at the old poetry on the wall.

Yuka looked up with a welcoming smile and said "How can I help you, sir?"

He looked at her deliberately for what felt like several seconds then moved slowly towards her.

"Are you the proprietor of this inn?"

"No, it belongs to my mother-in-law. I'm only her assistant."

He produced a business card from his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm a private detective. I'm currently investigating the disappearance of a certain young woman."

Yuka studied the card briefly. "Wait a moment." She disappeared inside, coming back moments later with Aiko at her side.

"Can I help you sir?" Aiko asked nervously.

"Did a certain Yuffie Kisaragi lodge in your inn?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi?"

"She's the daughter of Godo Kisaragi," Aiko's eyes widened in realization, "and she's been missing for some time now. This is how she looks." He gave her the photograph he had.

Aiko examined the photo studiously. "Is the girl in the picture familiar?"

"Yes. Please, give me a moment." Aiko brought a pale-blue file from under the counter containing information on all recent guests and she studied the contents carefully. The phone rang from within and Yuka went to answer it, leaving Aiko alone with the detective.

After a long while, she looked up and said wearily, "I'm sorry but none of our guests bear that name."

"What about a girl that came here with three young men, having silver hair?"

She eyed the man warily. There was something shady about him. "Her name is Toru and she came with the men from Nibelheim."

"But they are not related?"

"According to the information they are, cousins I think."

"What are the men's names?"

"That is confidential," she said firmly.

The man looked at the innkeeper. She was starting to get suspicious. It was wise not to press any further. "Thank you for your cooperation."

He turned and left without another word, feeling terribly unsatisfied.

Aiko stared at his retreating figure. She wondered why her encounter with this man gave her a strange, ominous feeling.

oOoOo

Loz marched through the streets at a quick pace, heading for the inn. The day had turn out pretty much as he had expected and he had gotten what he wanted. But despite trying to keep a plain appearance he got quite a number of curious stares even though he shielded his silver hair beneath his hood. Perhaps there was something uncommon about his face that attracted their attention.

As he approached the entrance of the inn, he saw a man leaving it. He walked past Loz without a glance but Loz turned back to look at him warily. There was something about the man that wasn't right. He might appear normal to any passers-by but to Loz there was an ominous aura surrounding him that was impossible to ignore.

It was then that he remembered what Yazoo had told him earlier.

He watched the man amble down the street, an evil smile on his face.

oOoOo

Yuffie thought she had gotten the basics Ayumi taught her about Go and was sure she could manage to do well in the game but to her utter dismay and embarrassment, she was defeated woefully by Ayumi five times in only a matter of minutes. Kadaj watched them with amusement and couldn't help sniggering whenever Yuffie turned hysterical.

"One more game, Ayumi. This time I will do better, promise," Yuffie pleaded.

"Uh-uh, you're lame."

"It's easy for you to say. I can't be an expert when I had only just learnt how to play," she shouted.

"You think so? Then maybe your lover would prove you wrong."

"Hah! I would like to see that. And stop calling him my lover because he isn't."

"Kadaj, do you want to play?"

Kadaj sighed. "Well, since I don't have anything else to do."

Yuffie smirked. She'd like to see him try and win. He'd fail as many times as she had, and maybe more.

He proved her wrong.

Yuffie watched in open-mouthed amazement as Kadaj won every single game he and Ayumi played. For someone playing the game for the first time, it was simply incredulous. Yuffie guessed he had inherited the awesome intelligence of Sephiroth.

"Oh, no! You won me again. That's seven times," Ayumi groaned after several minutes.

"Wow!" Yuffie whistled softly.

"You must be cheating. You beat me too easily," Ayumi pouted.

"It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. I don't know how anyone could fail in this."

Yuffie glared at kadaj. "I'm sure you already knew how to play the game," she snarled.

"Not really. It's just that I'm better than you."

"What did you say?"

Kadaj was stopped from replying when the door opened abruptly, admitting Yazoo. He frowned slightly when he saw the small group playing Go on Yuffie's bed.

Yuffie had gotten used to seeing Yazoo and Loz all clad in leather (only Kadaj was experimenting with clothes so far, and whatever he wore looked fantastic on him if she might add), so she was startled when he came in dressed in a cream-colored sweater and fashionable leather pants. It looked good on him. He looked _perfect_.

Yuffie shook her head and stared at her lap angrily. What was she becoming these days?

"Wow! There are more of you?" Ayumi blurted out, looking at Yazoo, then at Kadaj. "My, you're all pretty," she giggled at her statement.

Yazoo looked at the girl indifferently, wondering vaguely who she was.

"Kadaj, I need to talk to you."

"Is Loz back?"

Yazoo nodded.

Kadaj rose from the bed and went towards Yazoo without hesitation.

"Ayumi, what are you doing here? Your tutor has been waiting -" Yuka, who had barged in without knocking, began admonishingly but she stopped abruptly, gaping at yazoo and Kadaj.

"Yikes! I completely forgot," said Ayumi agitatedly. "I better go before he gets mad at me."

She quickly packed up the game and hurried to the door. "It was nice playing with you guys. See you later. Yuka, are you coming?"

"Huh?" Yuka looked disconcertedly at Ayumi. Her eyes lingered for a while on Kadaj and Yazoo, especially Yazoo, and then she turned and left with Ayumi.

"What was that about?" Yuffie cocked her head to the side. It looked like Yuka was completely taken in by the silver haired brothers. Well she isn't the only one, a small voice at the back of her head said. Shut up! Yuffie thought angrily.

Kadaj didn't say anything. He was all too familiar with the awe-struck looks women and sometimes men seemed to have when they looked at him or any of his brothers, most especially him and Yazoo.

Yazoo didn't seem to notice Yuka's obvious interest in him, as usual.

"We should go now. Loz must be waiting?"

"What about her?" said Yazoo, referring to Yuffie.

"She'd stay here. We're just in the opposite room." Kadaj had said this rather casually but there was something in his voice that sounded like a warning to her, a reminder for her not to do anything stupid, like trying to escape.

When they were gone Yuffie stood glaring at the door. They thought they could manipulate her like they wanted to. They'd see. She'd make them pay one day. She looked at the window but discarded the idea that sprang to her mind. It was no use. Besides, she dreaded the repeat of the scene where Kadaj caught her trying to escape and looked like he was going to chop her into pieces.

She sighed heavily and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Cloud, Tifa, everyone … where were they?_

oOoOo

Yuffie was very bored. Several hours had gone by and Kadaj had not returned yet. Outside, the sky was cloudless, blue with a hint of orange. She would have liked to go for a walk, even for a few minutes. She curled herself on the bed, willing herself to sleep but she couldn't.

Damn the silver-haired creatures! Didn't they know how torturing it was to stay indoors constantly with no form of amusement or entertainment?

She got off the bed in irritation and moved to the door. If they got angry with her so be it. She'd be damned if she stayed here any longer.

She pulled the door open, glanced surreptitiously at the hallway and moved stealthily towards the stairs. She should have taken her stealth lessons with her father seriously. She cursed softly as each step she took made creaking noises on the floorboards.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Yuffie froze and turned stiffly to look at the person behind her. She blew out a relieved breath when it was only the innkeeper's assistant.

"Er, nowhere."

"I was just doing a bit of cleaning up in the other rooms and changing the sheets. Does yours need changing?"

"Um, I not sure … not really …"

Yuka chortled softly. "Guess we'd have to check it out then. Come." She grabbed a reluctant Yuffie and led her back into the room.

After examining the beds for a moment she said, "Guess they don't need changing for now. I hope you're not lacking anything."

"…No."

The brunette looked at Yuffie pensively. "The men you came with, are they relatives of yours?"

"No, no way. They're just -" Yuffie wanted to say 'some bunch of kidnappers' but caught herself and said instead "- friends."

"Oh, the information provided on the form said you were."

Yuffie looked nonplussed.

"I heard you were sharing a room with one of them. Ayumi told me you were lovers." At that moment Yuffie wished she could throttle Ayumi.

"He's not my -" Yuffie began to say angrily through clenched teeth but Yuka interrupted her, giggling.

"Of course you can't be lovers since your related. Say, I'm quite bored. Do you want to come to my room and watch a movie with me?"

How could she refuse such an invitation? "Of course!"

"What's you're name?"

"Yu-Toru."

"I'm Yuka. Nice to meet you."

Yuffie followed Yuka out of the room, down the flight of stairs, across the lobby to a narrow corridor that had four rooms. Yuka opened one of the doors and motioned for Yuffie to step in. It was a small room, nicely furnished and unlike the room Kadaj and she shared it had a TV set.

"Have you ever watched _My Tender Years_?"

"No."

"It's a romance movie but it's quite humorous. I'm sure you'd love it."

"I'd like to see it."

Yuka set the movie and as it was playing she went out momentarily to get cookies and apple juice (to Yuffie's delight).

It was going to be an interesting hour and a half.

oOoOo

"Something's not right," Kadaj said in the middle of a conversation with Yazoo and Loz. His and Yuffie's room was suddenly quiet, too quiet. Only moments ago he could hear Yuffie's fidgety movements, sighs of anger and twice, her kicking against something hard like furniture that was followed almost immediately by an _Ouch! _Then there was noises in the hallway that sounded suspiciously like she was trying to make a stealthy escape out of the room but she was only discussing with the innkeeper or her assistant, who was gone by now. But in the last thirty minutes everything had gone still, which disturbed him.

"What's wrong, Kadaj?" Loz asked, noticing Kadaj's discomfort.

"The other room is quiet."

"She can't have escape?" said Yazoo darkly.

"No, she wouldn't be that stupid." Kadaj pulled the door open. "I'd go look for her."

Kadaj stepped out of his brothers' room and went into the opposite room. He was right. Yuffie wasn't there. Kadaj swore under his breath, a black coming over his face.

He tore away from the room, walking furious through the hallway, down the stairs and into the lobby. He glanced around wildly, seething with rage and thinking what kind of punishment he'd inflict on her worthless body.

He heard a fit of girlish giggles coming from the door to the left. He went towards it, emerging into a small corridor. He opened the door from which the giggles were coming from and gazed, his mouthing hanging slightly open, at the two females sitting on the floor, munching cookies and laughing over a moive.

They looked up with curiosity at his sudden entrance.

"Hello!" said Yuka, her eyes gazing at Kadaj intently.

"Kadaj?"

"What are you doing here?" Kadaj asked Yuffie coldly, ignoring Yuka.

Yuffie scowled. "I should ask you the same question."

"Get up."

Yuffie glared at him then shrugged and got to her feet. He looked absolutely enraged and this wasn't the time to provoke him.

"Thanks so much for the movie. It was fun," said Yuffie gaily.

"You're welcome."

Kadaj didn't wait for Yuffie but walked right out of the room. Yuffie shrugged and followed him. He moved ahead without glancing back, almost as if he didn't notice that she was right behind him.

"Why are you so angry? I was only watching a movie with Yuka."

He said nothing.

"Oh, by the way, the movie wasn't so good. Really, the love story was déjà vu. It was just some poor imitation of Romeo and Juliet." Yuffie didn't know why she was provoking him with her gibberish. He looked fearsome, like he was about to loose control any moment, wheel around and strangle her to death.

But Kadaj moved on without a glance or a word to her.

Yuffie felt annoyed and, unwisely, said loudly, "Oh, what's wrong? Is the mighty Kadaj so furious that a little slip of a girl managed to defeat that complete awareness of his?"

Kadaj loosed it at that moment. He turned around and slammed her against the wall, bracing his arms and each side of her head. Yuffie gazed with fright at those malevolent feline eyes.

"You don't seem to understand your position here," Kadaj hissed in her ear.

"That I'm your prisoner?" Yuffie couldn't keep the edge of anger out of her voice.

"I can't let you blow our cover. I'm responsible for you."

"And what made you think I want you to be responsible for me? If you're tired of me then let me go."

"Don't ask for the impossible."

"Then I would do whatever I want."

Kadaj grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "If someone noticed you we'd have a big problem and I would have no choice but to eliminate you then and you don't want that," he snarled.

Yuffie was so tired of this angry match between them. It was just so pointless. Prehaps it was time to try a different approach.

"You're not afraid of humans now, are you, Kadaj?" she said mockingly, gazing directly into his eyes, trying to mask any hint of her fear.

"That's not what I mean."

"Okay, I understand," she said, her eyes narrowed slightly and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Kadaj stared at her, taken aback by her sudden change of character. "Understand what?" he asked suspiciously.

His eyes widened in mild shock when Yuffie raised her hand to touch his cheek just like he'd done before to her. "If you offer me something in exchanged I might do whatever you ask," she smiled softly and Kadaj couldn't help both think how adorable and irresistible she could be sometimes. It was seriously dangerous for him to think in that way.

But he wasn't a fool.

"Really?" he asked huskily. His eyes narrowed and he smiled mysteriously. He'd play along and see how far she would go.

Yuffie tried to keep the falsely sweet smile plastered on her face. The change in Kadaj's face was making her downright uncomfortable. "Yes, if you offer me enough," she responded somewhat timidly.

There was something fierce in Kadaj's eyes. Was it passion or something of the sort? Yuffie averted her eyes and instead looked at his hair. It looked like a sheet of polished metal, so silvery and shiny. In spite of her she reached out to touch it, wanting to feel the texture but Kadaj caught her hand before she could. She looked back at his face and was alarmed to see a mischievous smile on his face.

Yuffie felt a thrill course through her as Kadaj leaned towards her so their bodies was almost touching and his face hovered only inches over hers.

"If you become obedient, then I promise I'd give you anything you want," he whispered in her hair. A blush diffused over her face and she locked her knees to keep them from trembling. This wasn't happening!

Kadaj grinned and his face closed over hers. Yuffie heart was thumping so loudly she wondered if he could hear it. She stiffened and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. He was going to kiss her. She knew it!

But he pulled apart at the last moment and laughed loudly, too loudly and hysterical for Yuffie's liking.

"Huh?" said Yuffie, nonplussed.

"You're original but your act wasn't that good."

"What the hell?"

"Next time, if you're trying to draw me in try to be a little more convincing."

"Who said that I was trying to draw you in?" said Yuffie hotly.

"This is going to be interesting," Kadaj continued laughing as he made his way back to their room.

The laughter grated on Yuffie nerves and she blushed furiously. She may be angry but she had to face the fact. Somewhere deep down, she was disappointed that Kadaj had stopped, had not gone further. And what scared her was that she didn't know if Kadaj had noticed.

She knew she had made one fatal mistake.

She should have never stopped hating him.

-0-

-0-

_*The name of the manga series is __**Hikaru no Go**__ and it made Japanese kids go all crazy about the game. The movie My Tender Years, does not exist (well, kinda). Anyway, this story is still far away from being finished so keep reading!_


End file.
